


L'OMBRE ET LA LUMIERE

by Nathdawn



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathdawn/pseuds/Nathdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V n'a plus de visions. Sauf un rêve, qui le hante, l'empêche de dormir. Le pousse au bord de la folie, du meurtre. Sa main brille, cette lumière qui purifie son Cop de la noirceur de l'Omega, celle qui tue en une seconde.<br/>Et de la lumière, on passe à l'ombre... à moins qu'un humain têtu n'en ait décidé autrement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/gifts), [Chapaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/gifts).



> Bonjour !  
> Une petite fic sans prétention. Bon, c’est un nouveau fandom auquel je me frotte (chuis nerveuse), et rien que pour l’orthographe des noms, je n’avais que l’embarras du choix, donc j’ai tranché avec moi-même. Et je vous dis pas comme je galère avec ce site et la mise en page !!!!! ARGH !  
> *  
> Je la dédie à ma Lisen d’amour, joyeux anniversaire !!!! (nan, j’suis pas en retard huhuhu).  
> Et très humblement, un coucou à la Déesse du Vutch : Cha, pour ne pas la nommer.  
> Et merci à ma Bêta de Sauvage... que je harcèle XDDD  
> *  
> Ce n’est pas vraiment une UA, je me suis rapprochée du plus possible de l’oeuvre originale, par contre, j’aime bien que Butch reste humain le temps de cette fic.  
> ***  
> WARNING : Violence et sexe explicite  
> ***  
> Bonne lecture !

 

* * *

 

L’ombre et la lumière

 

Chapitre 1

 

 

La femelle est attachée sur la table en croix. Aux poignets. Aux chevilles.  
Sa peau pâle tranche avec le noir des murs, du sol, du plafond. L’acier reflète la lumière de centaines de flammes de bougies allumées, le cuir semble l’aspirer.  
Elle n’a pas d’existence, un masque ébène sur le visage. Elle hurle en silence, un bâillon-boule sur la bouche.  
Elle est nue et offerte. Respire vite. Sa poitrine se soulève à chaque souffle anarchique.  
Un coup de paddle sur la cuisse, elle sursaute.  
Le gant de cuir empoigne un sein. Presse. Comprime. Le téton est paré d’une pince. Qu’il retire. Douleur, corps qui se cambre, semble venir vers lui pour le fuir aussitôt. Peine perdue. Il mord la chair douce et vallonnée, aspire le sang.  
Il regarde, hésite, choisit une cravache et zèbre le ventre qui se contracte. Caresse la marque rouge. Puis frappe encore, plus fort, l’intérieur de la cuisse. Encore une fois. Encore ! Jusqu’à ce que la peau se déchire. Lèche le liquide carmin. Et frappe au même endroit avec une précision chirurgicale.  
Il regarde pulser la veine du cou, là, juste sous la peau. Plonge. Y plante les crocs. Boit. Déguste. Et lèche les minuscules plaies pour qu’elles cicatrisent, il faut que ça dure.  
Le fouet finira le travail. Jusqu’à inonder la table de rouge. Les gouttes tombent sur le sol. _Plic, ploc, plic, ploc..._

 

V ouvrit les yeux, le souffle haletant, encore pris dans ce rêve qui continuait au rythme du tic tac de l’horloge. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité. Encore ce putain de cauchemar qui revenait en boucle dès qu’il fermait les yeux. Pour ne plus rêver, il s’empêchait de dormir plus de quelques minutes, mais à ce rythme, il allait devenir fou. Il perdait le contrôle, pétait les plombs. De maître dominateur, il allait passer bourreau. Il allait tuer, il le savait. Ses visions ne mentaient pas, ne se trompaient jamais. Jamais !

  
Il se sentait sur le point de dérailler. Il aurait bientôt besoin de prendre la veine d’une femelle, mais il n’osait plus mettre un pied au Commodore. Car ça se passerait là.

  
Il entendit Butch sortir de sa chambre, il se leva aussitôt du canapé sur lequel il s’était assoupi sans pouvoir lutter. Il fallait donner le change. Mais déjà, calmer la lumière létale de sa main.

 

* * *

 

La piaule vibrait au son du rap tonitruant : Eminem et Berzerk. Au-dessus du son, des jurons et des rires.

  
— 8 à 7, ricana Vishous alors que la balle du baby-foot entrait dans le but.

  
Butch fronça les sourcils avec un air féroce.

  
— Nan, 7 à 7.

  
— Hey, Cop, je sais encore compter.

  
— Moi aussi. 7 à 7 ! La dernière comptait pas, t’as bougé trop vite, sale suceur de sang !

  
Cette fois, Butch se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Avec ce regard inflexible. Mais aussi cette étincelle dans les yeux, signe qu’il s’amusait beaucoup. V sentit ses tripes se nouer. Quand le flic le regardait comme ça, il lui aurait accordé n’importe quoi. Même faire semblant de ne pas voir qu’il trichait. Le vampire soupira.

  
— Tu fais chier, connard d’humain trop lent. Allez, 7 à 7.

  
— Yeah !

  
Butch reprit la partie avec son air de sale gosse, ce sourire en coin qui dévoilait une petite fossette. V dut se concentrer sur les petits bonhommes de bois au lieu de son colocataire. Après tout, il n’aimait pas perdre non plus.

 

  
Les deux hommes se disputaient la balle coincée entre deux gugus quand Butch cessa soudainement de jouer.

  
— Ma puce !

  
Comme par réflexe, le flic diminua le volume de la chaîne Hifi avant de se précipiter vers la jolie blonde et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche, comme un affamé. Marissa venait d’entrer, magnifique et fragile. Ses longs cheveux blonds, sa robe vaporeuse, ses traits délicats, elle était comme sortie d’une image d’Epinal. Tellement parfaite.

  
V soupira. Il sentit son poing ganté se serrer, mais plutôt que d’exploser, il alla se servir un verre de vodka qu’il ingurgita en deux gorgées. La Grey Goose lui brûla délicieusement le gosier sans parvenir à en effacer cette amertume qui lui donnait un drôle de goût.

  
_Putain, elle arrive même à gâcher ça !_

 

— Tu m’as manqué, ma puce, roucoula Butch.

  
— Allons dans la chambre, murmura la voix féminine.

  
Pourtant, V crut qu’elle avait hurlé, là, tout près de son oreille. Bien entendu, le flic ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut dans le couloir alors qu’il la pelotait déjà.

  
Le vampire soupira. D’une pensée, il monta le son, la musique fit vibrer les murs, les basses faisaient trembler le sol. Et cachaient le propre séisme à l’intérieur de lui. Il s’installa devant ses joujoux, ses quatre ordinateurs dignes de la NASA et avala une nouvelle rasade du liquide transparent. Tout, plutôt que d’entendre le couple s’ébattre à quelques mètres.

 

* * *

 

Une bonne heure plus tard, V avait fini le quart de sa bouteille et ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il avait les nerfs en pelote. Il fallait vraiment qu’il se barre d’ici, ce n’était plus tenable. Butch refusait qu’il quitte la piaule pour vivre au manoir. Pourtant, le couple nouvellement installé avait besoin d’intimité. V aurait dû s’en sentir flatté, si la raison du flic n’était pas de vouloir garder un œil sur lui. Il le surveillait, inquiet. Et pour cause : V ne dormait plus, les cauchemars le hantaient, sans vraiment de signification. Non, un seul en fait, qui le faisait hurler dans son sommeil. Quand il se voyait couvert de sang, sachant qu’il avait tué quelqu’un. Une femelle dont il ne distinguait jamais le visage.

  
Du coup, il programmait une alarme qui le réveillait toutes les trente minutes, afin de ne jamais y plonger. Et il buvait, beaucoup, fumait comme un pompier. Encore plus depuis qu’il n’entendait plus toutes ces voix dans sa tête. Le silence en était effrayant. Pesant. Avant, il mettait la musique à fond pour ne plus entendre les pensées de chacun. À présent, il la faisait hurler pour meubler le vide.  
Le vide. Le néant. Rien. Et ça le rendait dingue. Mais moins que de savoir son flic avec une femelle. Il était heureux pour Butch et Marissa, ils formaient le couple parfait. O’Neal en était dingue et il méritait bien un peu de bonheur. La femelle avait toutes les qualités : belle à tomber, douce, charmante, élégante, avec assez de candeur pour faire fondre n’importe qui.

  
_Fondre..._ V eut un sourire mauvais. C’était vraiment ce qu’il souhaitait pour elle : enlever son gant, poser sa main sur elle et la faire disparaître, une bonne fois pour toutes. C’était puéril, une jalousie pareille. Mais depuis toujours, une seule règle dictait sa conduite : ne s’attacher à rien pour ne rien regretter. Mais ça, c’était avant sa rencontre avec le flic. Le seul qui parvenait à ébranler la muraille de glace du vampire. Sauf que le Cop n’était pas gay et qu’il n’avait sûrement pas besoin dans sa vie d’un pervers détraqué. D’un monstre, comme les tatouages de sa tempe, de sa main et de ses cuisses le disaient. Le langage ancien prévenait de ne pas l’approcher. Et avec raison.

  
Ses pensées macabres furent interrompues par l’arrivée de Butch qui approchait, tout de cuir vêtu de la tenue de combat de la Confrérie. Il eut aussi une pincée d’orgueil en voyant les dagues noires, celles qu’il avait forgées pour lui avec un soin proche de la maniaquerie, non, de l’adoration. Butch, bien qu’il soit humain, était un guerrier, tout comme lui. Mais en cet instant, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un chat qui vient de s’envoyer un bol de crème, il avait l’air triste. Le couple avait encore dû se disputer.

  
— Hey, V.

  
— Hey, Cop.

  
Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés de la douche qu’il venait de prendre. Malgré ça, l’odeur de sexe agressa les narines du vampire. S’il ne se retenait pas, il empoignerait son coloc et le récurerait dans la salle de bain avec un max de savon. Pour ensuite l’imprégner de son odeur de mâle dédié qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir. Putain, pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui, après trois cents ans, de vouloir un humain plus que sa propre vie ? Non pas qu’il tienne particulièrement à son existence.

  
— Dis, V, reprit Butch, je peux te demander un service ? Tu ne combats pas, ce soir ?

  
— Non, je suis de repos.

  
— Je dois rejoindre Fhurie et Rhage. Tu pourrais accompagner Marissa au Refuge ? Je n’aime pas qu’elle fasse le chemin seule. Et vu qu’il ne reste que Zadiste de dispo... Enfin, tu vois.

  
Le flic n’avait pas besoin d’épiloguer. Personne ne souhaitait laisser sa femelle avec le vampire balafré, et surtout pas la femelle elle-même. V mit quelques secondes à répondre et Butch le remarqua. Il savait parfaitement ce que le vampire ressentait pour lui, tout le monde le savait, et chacun s’en accommodait plus ou moins. Marissa venait d’ailleurs de lui faire une scène et avait demandé à ce que Vishous déménage. Butch avait refusé. V était son meilleur ami, le seul dans toute sa putain de vie. Ils habitaient ensemble à la Piaule, une annexe du manoir, depuis un bail maintenant, et Marissa n’était arrivée que depuis quelques semaines, après que son frère l’ait jetée à la rue.

  
Butch savait que V avait besoin de lui, bien qu’il ne puisse lui offrir autant qu’il le voudrait. Et lui, le flic humain, avait aussi besoin du vampire, le seul à pouvoir nettoyer son organisme de la noirceur des Lessers qu’il ingurgitait.

  
C’était arrivé il y a peu. L’Oméga, dieu seul savait comment, avait introduit une partie de lui dans son corps. Depuis lors, il avait le Lessers-radar incorporé, il les sentait à des kilomètres. Et il les aspirait, empêchant ces âmes damnées de retourner vers leur créateur. Au début, Butch avait pensé à une malédiction, mais au contraire, c’était sa façon à lui de faire partie du groupe des vampires tout en restant humain. Il accompagnait la Confrérie dans ses virées nocturnes, se battait avec ses... Frères. Oui, malgré qu’il ne soit pas un vampire, chacun le considérait comme un des leurs. Ce pouvoir terrifiant, c’était sa croix et sa fierté.

  
Et V, avec sa main nucléaire qui pouvait réduire une baraque en cendre en une seconde, le débarrassait de toute cette fange qui le rendait malade à chaque fois. V, ce géant fan des Red Sox, avec ses prunelles de diamant, son arrogance, son intelligence hors norme, ses talents de hacker. Merde, ce mec parlait seize langues. Butch l’admirait, s’entendait avec lui comme larrons en foire. Son meilleur pote. Sa lumière. Lui, devenu l’ombre. Alors, non, il ne le laisserait pas partir, même pas pour Marissa qu’il aimait tant.

  
Ce soir, il ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation, donc il avait tranché avec lui-même : obliger les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur à se parler, en privé. Mais en voyant la mine sombre de V, il soupira.

  
— Oublie ça.

  
— Non, je vais le faire. Je dois de toutes manières améliorer leur système de sécurité, j’en profiterai.

  
V avait vraiment failli refuser. Voulu faire croire à son pote que lui aussi pouvait avoir quelque chose de prévu, que quelqu’un l’attendait. Mais évidemment, personne n’aurait gobé ça, même pas V lui-même.  
Avant, seul Butch avait été celui qu’il espérait voir en entrant dans la Piaule. Et c’était réciproque. Ils s’installaient dans le canapé, regardaient un match, se lançaient des vannes. Mais c’était avant. Avant Marissa et ses jolies manières.

  
— Merci, mon pote.

  
V se contenta de hausser les épaules et se replongea dans son programme informatique en caressant son bouc. Qu’il taillait dix fois par jour, juste pour s’occuper. Lamentable.

 

* * *

 

V décida d’attendre Marissa dans l’Escalade, il avait du matériel à charger pour le déposer au refuge, cet endroit créé pour les femmes et les enfants de leur race en détresse. Oui, Marissa avait aussi cette qualité, s’occuper des autres. Une femelle de valeur.

  
Alors qu’il traversait le hall, il fut surpris d’être stoppé par la voix de Kohler, depuis le haut des marches.

  
— Un problème, Monseigneur ?

  
— Dans mon bureau, et fissa !

  
V jura silencieusement, il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur. Mais il monta l’escalier et ferma la porte derrière lui.

  
— Assieds-toi.

  
Le vampire avisa le canapé bleu qui semblait à peine capable de supporter son poids. Il choisit la chaise face au bureau, pas plus solide, mais au moins, elle était plus proche de la sortie.  
Comme le roi prenait tout son temps pour parler, V sortit son tabac turc et commença de rouler.

  
— V, t’es suspendu pour une semaine.

  
Les doigts du guerrier se suspendirent dans leur geste, comme figés.

  
— Quoi ?

  
— Tu m’as parfaitement compris.

  
— Et je peux savoir pourquoi, bordel ?!

  
— Parce que tu es à cran.

  
V écumait, avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

  
— Et qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

  
— Je suis peut-être presque aveugle, mais pas con. Et baisse d’un ton !

  
V lâcha un soupir sonore.

  
— Me fais pas ça, tu sais que je supporte pas de rester sans rien faire.

  
Kohler le regarda un instant, comme s’il le sondait de l’intérieur alors qu’il ne voyait de lui qu’une ombre diffuse.

  
— Tu auras de l’occupation.

  
— Comme quoi ? Te faire des manucures ?

  
— Ton déménagement. Tu quittes la piaule.

  
Le vampire en resta sans voix. Lui-même l’avait proposé, mais Butch avait refusé.

  
— Et de qui, cette brillante idée ?

  
— De moi. On dirait que tu es une grenade dégoupillée et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu exploses près d’une femelle et d’un humain. Et puis, Butch et Marissa ont besoin d’intimité.

  
V serra les dents. Cette blonde lui avait pris son flic, et maintenant, sa maison.

  
— Je te conseille de calmer tes néons, rugit le roi. Même moi, je les vois.

  
V inspira un grand coup. Tout son corps s’illuminait. Bordel, il était au bord de la rupture. Peut-être que son roi avait raison, après tout. Mais il n’allait pas lui laisser le plaisir de le reconnaître. Il se leva et en trois enjambées, il était sorti en claquant la porte.

  
Kohler se frotta les yeux avec un soupir à fendre l’âme.

  
— Bon, ça, c’est fait.

 

  
V se précipita vers l’Escalade, il devait se barrer, trouver quelque chose ou quelqu’un à cramer. N’importe quoi. Mais adossée contre la voiture, Marissa s’y trouvait et l’attendait.

 

* * *

 

La nuit avait été longue. Rhage suivait Butch, malade après leur sortie. Il aurait bien voulu le soutenir, mais le simple fait de le toucher quand il était dans cet état rendait malade, comme s’il diffusait la pire des maladies. Le flic avait aspiré deux Lessers et se sentait aussi mal qu’il en avait l’air. Comme si ses tripes se liquéfiaient de l’intérieur, lui filant la gerbe et des sueurs froides. À cet instant, il savait que son sang était aussi noir que celui des Albinos qu’ils chassaient. Et pas que son sang...

  
— Comment ça s’est passé ? demanda le roi depuis le haut des escaliers.

  
— On a choppé deux lessers juste avant qu’ils ne s’en prennent à un jeune civil. Tu sais où est V ? Le flic en a bien besoin.

  
— Il n’est pas rentré et ne répond pas au téléphone. Il doit être au Commodore.

  
Kohler en était persuadé. C’était bien le lieu où V irait se réfugier après la scène de la soirée. C’était son lieu privé, un appartement isolé, caché par le mhis quand il s’y trouvait. Et tant mieux s’il avait pu se défouler un peu. Chacun d’entre eux faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour supporter les casseroles accrochées après eux, et V n’en manquait pas. Alors, si le SM était pour lui une façon de décompresser, personne n’avait rien à y redire. En espérant que ça lui suffise, cette fois.

  
Kohler soupira.

  
— Bon, Rhage, ramène le flic à la Piaule. Zadiste, va chercher V.

  
Le balafré hocha simplement la tête avant de sortir et se dématérialiser.

  
Rhage fit signe au flic qu’il l’accompagnait. Ce dernier chancelait dangereusement.

  
— Allez, mon pote, je te ramène à ton palace.

  
— Ouais. Il me faut une douche.

  
— Si c’est une invitation, ce soir, je ne peux pas, j’ai poney.

  
— Pauvre bête. C’est toi qui le porte ?

  
Le colosse blond éclata d’un rire sonore alors qu’il suivait le flic, prêt à le rattraper s’il se cassait la gueule. Le roi ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le Cop, même dans un état pitoyable, arrivait encore à déconner. Vraiment une bonne recrue, à regretter qu’il ne soit pas un vampire. Mais bon, il préférait que ces deux-là s’éloignent, Rhage n’était jamais le dernier à faire l’andouille et la migraine lui vrillait les tempes.

 

* * *

 

  
Rhage était parti rejoindre Mary, laissant Butch seul. Personne n’était à la Piaule, tant mieux, il n’avait aucune envie de faire la conversation et voulait prendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sang des Lessers, l’odeur de talc lui révulsait l’estomac. Encore plus parce qu’elle venait de lui.

  
Il resta longtemps sous l’eau brûlante, se savonnant à s’en écorcher la peau, mais rien n’y faisait. La puanteur était toujours là et il lui tardait de voir V pour qu’il le débarrasse de cette horreur.  
Butch enfila péniblement un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, pas question de saloper un de ses costumes tant qu’il était dans cet état. Puis il s’écroula sur son lit, le corps douloureux. Marissa l’avait prévenu par sms qu’elle restait dormir au refuge, pas étonnant après leur dispute, et V était sans doute à son appartement. Il devait arranger les choses avec la jeune femme, mais comment ? Elle était vraiment en colère et pour la première fois, Butch n’avait rien voulu céder.

  
_Dormir, on verrait plus tard._

 

* * *

 

Fhurie avait déjà le pied sur la première marche pour monter à l’étage lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il vit que c’était son frère, parti seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

  
— Oui, Z ?

  
— Prends une voiture et viens au Commodore. On a putain de problème.

  
— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

  
— Magne-toi. Et prends un sac mortuaire.

  
Zadiste avait raccroché. Fhurie déglutit. La voix de Z semblait paniquée, et pour ne serait-ce que faire soulever le sourcil à son jumeau, il fallait se lever tôt. Le spectre de Darius, leur Frère mort quelque temps plus tôt, sembla passer devant lui.

  
_Non, tout mais pas ça !_

_(à suivre)_

* * *

 

 


	2. chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !   
> Et bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Chapitre 2**

 

 

Zadiste n’était plus pâle, il était gris. Comme de la cendre. Sa bouche sèche, le goût de la bile dans la gorge. Et il était là, les bras ballants, comme un con. Il se secoua et fonça vers le grand lit, il en arracha le drap. Puis il revint vers le corps attaché au banc SM. Par les poignets et les chevilles. Totalement dénudé, à part un masque sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas toucher cette femme à qui on avait enlevé la vie, sa dignité. Il recouvrit la dépouille d’un geste furtif, le plus vite possible. Et là, il attendit. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la forme allongée. Ça lui rappelait... tout. Un siècle d’esclavage, de soumission, de tortures, de viols.

  
Il aurait voulu s’enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait attendre Fhurie. Mentalement, il fit le voyage du manoir à ici, voyant les ronds-points, les feux rouges. N’importe quoi pour s’occuper l’esprit. Puis comme souvent, il pensa à Bella, et son cœur sembla ralentir, moins taper dans sa poitrine. Si ça avait été elle... _Non, ne pas y penser._

  
Au bout de minutes interminables, Fhurie arriva et resta tétanisé devant la scène. Une silhouette sous un drap, son jumeau assis au sol, plus mort que vivant.

— Zadiste ?

Ce dernier sembla se réveiller et leva le nez vers lui. Puis d’un signe de tête, il montra le corps. Fhurie déglutit et s’approcha, souleva le drap. Une femelle couverte de sang. Des blessures béantes. Des cheveux blonds dépassaient d’un masque en cuir qui recouvrait tout son visage, à part une ouverture pour la bouche bâillonnée. Au moins, ce n’était pas V. _Merci, ce n’était pas lui._

— Où est V ?

— Pas vu.

Z avait cette voix caverneuse qui trahissait sa détresse. Fhurie devait absolument sortir son jumeau de là. Mais il devait aussi s’occuper de la victime. Est-ce que V avait pété un plomb et que sa séance SM avait dérapé ? Ça semblait inconcevable, personne ne se contrôlait aussi bien que Vishous. Il retira avec le plus de délicatesse possible le masque. Et là, il blêmit, son souffle se coupa.

— Sainte Vierge Scribe ! Comment on va dire ça à Butch ?

Le guerrier ferma les yeux de Marissa. Qu’elle n’ouvrirait plus jamais.

 

* * *

 

 

Vishous grogna. Un mal de tête lui martelait les tempes. Sa bouche était terriblement sèche, sa langue comme du papier de verre. En clair, une gueule de bois monumentale. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil.

— Mais où je suis, bordel ?

Dans l’air flottait une odeur de sexe qui venait clairement de lui. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, à poil, dans un lit inconnu. Un hôtel ? Son esprit d’habitude si vif semblait empêtré dans la vase, il n’avait aucun souvenir de la nuit. Ce fut la douleur sur ses rétines qui le réveilla totalement, le jour se levait.

— Oh, putain !

Il n’avait plus le temps de se dématérialiser jusqu’au manoir. Pas qu’il en ait envie non plus.

Aussi, il attrapa ses affaires au vol et se dématérialisa dans les sous-sols de l’hôtel. Là, dans la pénombre d’un couloir à peine éclairé, il entendit des voix sur la droite, sans doute des employés. S’il se faisait pincer ici dans le plus simple appareil, ça risquait de chauffer pour son matricule. Sans compter qu’il se sentait si mal qu’il lui semblait qu’il allait gerber dans les secondes suivantes. Aussi, il partit à bâbord toute et entra dans la première pièce venue, chaude et sombre. Il s’habilla, remit ses armes et se laissa tomber derrière la chaudière. Il était si fatigué.

Mais les autres allaient s’inquiéter. Tant pis pour sa fierté, il allait demander à Fritz de passer le prendre dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Il mit la main à sa poche, pas de téléphone. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait foutu toute la nuit ? Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c’était la haine ressentie envers Marissa. Une envie de la déchirer, de l’atomiser et de souffler sur ses cendres.

_Et merde !_

Bon, coincé comme il était ici, autant roupiller, il était si fatigué. Il s’allongea sur le sol de ciment, ses dagues dans les mains. Et plaignait déjà le pauvre mec qui le réveillerait.

 

 

* * *

 

Butch ouvrit un œil, les volets métalliques étaient encore descendus, le crépuscule n’allait pas tarder. Comme le premier repas, mais rien que l’idée le révulsa et la nausée le cloua au matelas quelques minutes. Imprégné de la noirceur des lessers, il avait passé une journée chaotique, entre fatigue intense et réveils intempestifs. Il était vraiment vidé. Heureusement que Marissa n’était pas là, il n’aurait pas voulu qu’elle le voit ainsi. Bizarre que V ne soit pas venu le désinfecter. La Piaule était silencieuse et il s’accorda quelques minutes de plus sur l’oreiller.

Depuis sa chambre, il entendit la porte d’entrée. Il était temps de se lever. Mais quand il parvint au salon, il fut surpris d’y découvrir Kohler et Beth. Et les voir là, à la Piaule, augurait une putain de mauvaise nouvelle. Il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge et déglutit.

— C’est V ? Non, ne me dîtes pas qu’il...

Il paniquait complètement.

— Non, ce n’est pas V, dit Kohler. C’est...

— LA FERME ! Fermez-la !

— Butch, intervint Beth, des larmes dans la voix.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas. Oh, mon dieu, non !

Le flic tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il aurait pourtant voulu aller jusqu’à la salle de bain, mais il vomit sur le tapis en quelques spasmes douloureux. Une gelée noire, qui lui laissait un goût abominable dans la bouche. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui explique que sa petite-amie était morte, celle qu’il n’avait pas encore épousée. Il savait. Maintenant, il savait.

Pourtant, il en avait rêvé, l’église, la robe blanche, et tout le toutim. En plus des rites d’union, il était prêt à tout. La veille, il se demandait encore comment parvenir à ce mariage, lui qui n’était qu’un humain, Marissa faisait partie de la Glyméra, la noblesse vampirique, et son connard de frère s’opposait à tout. Mais il était têtu. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas pensé à un tel coup du sort.

Alors qu’il reprenait son souffle, Beth lui tendit une serviette.

— Merci.

Il épongea son front ruisselant de sueur, essuya sa bouche. En une seconde, le linge était couvert de traces noires. Comme du pétrole. De la boue. _Dégueulasse !_

— Où est V ? demanda le flic.

— On ne sait pas. Il ne répond pas au téléphone, ce fils de p...

Kohler ravala ses mots. Il était le seul à savoir que Vishous était le fils de la Vierge Scribe et ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de s’attirer les foudres de la Déesse.

— Mais il fait jour ! brailla le flic qui était le seul à pouvoir sortir en pleine lumière. Je... Je vais voir à son appartement.

— Non ! Z et Fhurie y sont, mais V n’est pas là.

Cette fois, Butch se redressa, tous ses sens en alerte. La note de détresse dans la voix du roi aurait pu lui échapper, mais Kohler n’était pas le genre de mec à paniquer. Vraiment pas. Et si les jumeaux étaient au Commodore en pleine journée, c’est qu’ils y étaient depuis la veille. Le flic fronça les sourcils, son radar à emmerdes s’était mis sur _On_ , et il ne comptait pas l’éteindre avant de savoir.

— Bon, faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour un con. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Repose-toi un peu. Nous en parlerons plus tard.

Butch se redressa, les bras croisés. Il n’avait pas besoin de leur pitié ni qu’on prenne soin de lui. Il voulait comprendre et ça le gonflait sévère qu’on le laisse encore une fois sur la touche. Cette fois, ça n’arriverait pas.

— Alors écoutez-moi bien, dit-il en pointant le roi du doigt, on va monter nos culs dans votre bureau, vous allez convoquer tout le monde et on va discuter... Euh, Majesté.

  
Kohler sentit la main de sa shellane sur son bras et ravala les paroles cinglantes qu’il s’apprêtait à lancer. Après tout, O’Neil venait de recevoir un sacré choc et malheureusement, ce ne serait pas le dernier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alors qu’ils arrivaient dans le hall, Fhurie entra par la grande porte, il semblait décomposé. À sa suite, son jumeau portait dans ses bras un corps menu dans une housse mortuaire.

Jusque-là, Butch avait géré la nouvelle. Plus ou moins. Il avait surtout occulté la réalité. Et il la prit en plein visage, pire qu’un coup de poing, non en voyant la morte, mais plutôt le visage de Zadiste. Sa cicatrice ressortait comme jamais, soulignait ses yeux noirs, plus sombres que l’obsidienne. Il semblait avoir du mal à marcher, comme écrasé sous le poids qui ne devait pas peser plus qu’une plume pour lui.

  
Là, en voyant le guerrier, Butch comprit. Marissa n’était pas morte dans un accident. Ni tuée par ces saloperies de Lessers.

Janie. C’était comme sa sœur, assassinée alors qu’il n’avait que douze ans, qu’il n’avait rien empêché. Sa sœur violée, brutalisée et mise à mort. Butch se mit à trembler. Sa respiration se coupa alors que son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Déjà qu’il n’était pas dans une forme olympique, sûr qu’il allait crever, là, sur la mosaïque colorée du manoir.

Z déposa son fardeau sur un brancard amené là. On conduirait Marissa à l’infirmerie dans l’attente de l’arrivée de son frère et des rites funèbres. Havers était en plus le seul médecin à pouvoir pratiquer l’autopsie. Merde !

Butch était tétanisé, incapable de faire un pas. Il avait mal à la poitrine, au ventre, au cœur, aux yeux. Oui, sans doute la douleur qui lui brouillait la vue. Mais il ne pleurerait pas, il ne le faisait jamais. Il était bien trop bousillé pour ça. Et depuis longtemps.

Il sentit la lourde main de Rhage sur son épaule. Réconfortante. Et tellement flippante, alors que le géant blond était toujours le premier à faire le con. Ce n’avait été qu’une étreinte rapide, Butch rendait malade quiconque le touchait lorsqu’il était infecté, mais Hollywood était passé outre. Le silence était assourdissant, hormis les pleurs étouffés de Mary, Bella et Beth, un peu en arrière.

La scène se déroulait, comme au ralenti. Le temps n’avait plus de prise sur les actes. Juste un film en technicolor. Et Butch n’était qu’un spectateur.

Z regarda Bella venir vers lui, sa shellane qui portait leur enfant.

Fhurie s’écarta d’un pas pour la laisser passer.

Beth se cramponnait au roi qui la tenait serrée entre ses bras.

Mary renifla en se collant à son Hellren.

Et V passa la porte, ses lourdes bottes heurtant la faïence en rythme.

Et tout explosa.

Zadiste se jeta en avant et fonça sur lui. Leurs deux corps massifs firent le même bruit que deux rochers qui s’entrechoquent. Surpris par l’attaque, V se retrouva au dos sur le sol, un vampire en pétard en train de serrer sa gorge. Et Z était sûrement le dernier des Frères qu’il fallait énerver.

— Séparez-les ! hurla Kohler.

Rhage et Fhurie durent s’y mettre à deux. Fhurie contenait difficilement son frère. Rhage, assuré que V se tenait tranquille, alla l'aider et ceintura le balafré qui continuait à ruer.

— Bordel, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? grogna V dans un souffle chaotique.

— Je vais te buter !

Z n’avait pas voulu quitter le Commodore, espérant que Vishous se pointe, et ils avaient été coincés là-bas, avec la morte près d’eux. Fhurie avait alors assisté au spectacle macabre de son frère changé en statue de marbre, les yeux hantés par ses souvenirs. Des heures de souffrance sans nom.

— Quelqu’un veut bien me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Vishous en se redressant.

Déjà qu’il ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu’il avait foutu la nuit dernière, là, Z voulait le tuer. Et il n’avait pas l’air de rigoler. V aurait pu lui coller une décharge de sa main létale pour le calmer s’il n’était pas si curieux de savoir.

C’est alors qu’il vit Butch, immobile comme une statue, le regard fixé sur un brancard. Un corps dans une housse mortuaire.

_Non, ce ne peut être..._

— Cop ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, hagard. Comme s’il ne le voyait pas. Il semblait dévasté et surtout, malade comme un chien.

— Merde, grogna le vampire en se précipitant vers lui.

Le flic s’appuya contre lui, comme une plante agonisante qui a besoin d’un tuteur pour rester droite. Mais V était le seul qui pouvait le toucher quand il était infecté par l’Oméga. Et c’était bien d’avoir quelqu’un contre qui s’appuyer. Oui, c’était bien.

— C’est Marissa. Elle... Elle a été assassinée.

V déglutit et se mordit la langue. Il avait presque peur de savoir, à présent.

— Cop, on va déjà s’occuper de toi.

— Je peux attendre.

— Non.

V l’entraîna vers le salon d’une main ferme dans le creux de son dos. Beth, les larmes dans la voix, intervint.

— Butch, on va prendre soin d’elle.

O’Neil sembla reprendre vie et se tourna vers l’assemblée.

— Non ! Personne n’y touche. Je vais découvrir qui lui a fait ça et... les preuves sont sur elle.

Le flic reprenait le dessus sur l’homme. Butch, même au trente-sixième dessous, ne lâchait jamais.

V poussa le Cop vers le canapé. Le vampire avait les mâchoires serrées. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et son incapacité à lire les pensées d’autrui lui donnait envie de mordre. Bien le moment que cette merde de don déconne ! Mais pour l’instant, son pote avait besoin de lui. Et pas qu’un peu, quand ce dernier souleva son tee-shirt et découvrit la marque grise et boursouflée sur le ventre.

V ôta son gant et posa sa main luminescente dessus. À chaque fois, il ressentait des picotements dans sa colonne vertébrale, le Cop était le seul être au monde qu’il pouvait toucher peau à peau avec sa main maudite. Aussitôt, le flic se détendit et laissa sa tête aller en arrière contrez le dossier, les yeux clos. Enfin soulagé, il s’éclaircit la voix.

— V, je voudrais que tu viennes inspecter le corps avec moi.

— Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

— Et la scène de crime.

— Ok. Ça s’est passé où ?

— À ton appart, au Commodore.

V accusa le coup et sa main se fit plus brillante.

— Personne ne peut entrer chez moi avec le système que j’ai installé.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire ! claqua la voix de Zadiste derrière eux.

Il était adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, le regard charbonneux. Toutefois, il semblait plus calme, bien que son jumeau soit toujours à un pas derrière lui, prêt à lui sauter sur le râble si besoin.  
Cette fois, Vishous ne lui répondit pas. Tout simplement parce qu’il était incapable de dire s’il était coupable ou non. Aurait-il pu s’en prendre à Marissa ? Évidemment qu’il aurait pu. S’il avait succombé à ses instincts de mâle dédié, il aurait pu faire n’importe quoi.

— Je me sens mieux, marmonna le Cop.

V retira sa main et remit son gant. Le flic se leva et retourna d’un pas ferme vers le hall. Il s’arrêta près du brancard, souffla un bon coup.

— On va aller à l’infirmerie avec V. Je ne veux personne d’autre tant qu’on n’a pas fini.

Aucun n’osa contester.

 

* * *

 

 

Le flic et le vampire étaient ce chaque côté du brancard, le sac mortuaire encore fermé. Butch avait des tics nerveux, il hésitait à l’ouvrir. En vrai, il avait une trouille bleue de péter un câble.

— On y va, Cop ?

— Euh, ouais.

— Je vais le faire.

V fit glisser la fermeture éclair tout du long puis regarda son coloc, attendant un signe de lui. Butch déglutit et hocha la tête. Le vampire souleva l’enveloppe noire avec délicatesse, puis écarta le drap de satin. Qui venait de son lit, aucun doute.

— Oh, mon dieu, glapit le flic.

V aurait pu aussi invoquer le Vierge Scribe devant le terrible spectacle, mais depuis qu’il savait qu’elle était sa chère pétasse de mère et qu’elle l’avait abandonné aux mains de son psychopathe de père, le Bloodletter, il avait un peu de mal à relativiser.

Butch était totalement sonné et il dut s’accrocher au brancard pour ne pas tomber.

— Cop, je peux le faire seul.

— Non... Non, ça va. Merde !

Il souffla tout l’air de ses poumons et inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre.

— Bon alors... Marques de ligatures sur les poignets et les chevilles. Traces de morsures au cou, aux bras, sur l’épaule gauche, sur... les seins, les cuisses. Oh, putain !

Butch dut se détourner. Les mains sur les hanches, il cherchait à calmer sa respiration sifflante. V lui donna quelques secondes, puis reprit d’une voix totalement maîtrisée.

— Traces de pinces crocodiles sur les tétons. Lacérations sur le ventre et les cuisses, sans doute une cravache. La peau a commencé à cicatriser, elle était encore vivante à ce moment-là. Celles plus profondes ont été faites par un fouet, pré et post-mortem. Il s’est acharné.

_Il ou moi ?_

Il la tourna un peu de côté pour la remettre dans la même position.

— Le dos est intact, elle était attachée tout du long. Et a été totalement vidée de son sang.

Butch se retourna vers lui, fixant le regard diamant plutôt que la dépouille de Marissa.

— C’est un vampire qui a fait ça ?

— Aucun doute.

La question silencieuse passa entre eux.

_Est-ce que ça pourrait être toi ?_

V l’ignora, car il n’aurait su que répondre. Et si... ? Il n’avait eu aucun mal à deviner ce qui avait servi à torturer la femelle, son rêve était identique à ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Bordel, s’il pouvait se rappeler ce qu’il avait foutu la nuit dernière ! Mais c’était le trou noir, avec une migraine abominable qui lui vrillait les tempes. Comme une énorme gueule de bois.

— Ça s’est passé à ton appartement.

— Il paraît, oui.

— Où tu étais, V ? On n’a pas pu te joindre.

— J’ai perdu mon portable. J’ai dû trop picoler, je me souviens de rien, je me suis réveillé au lever du jour dans une chambre d’hôtel et j’ai dû attendre qu’il fasse nuit pour revenir. Tu me soupçonnes, Cop ?

Butch le regarda sans sourciller.

— Non, parce que ça me tuerait. T’entends, V ? Ça me tuerait.

Le vampire soutint son regard, car il pensait pareil. C’était vraiment la seule chose qui l’empêchait de devenir dingue. Il n’aurait jamais fait ça à son flic. Il en était pratiquement sûr. Non ?

 

(à suivre)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette fois. Au plaisir ;)


	3. chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, je suis joie dans mon corps ! J'ai réussi à poster impec (la première fois, j'ai quand même mis deux heures, hein ! )
> 
> Donc voilà, on a posé les bases, nous voici dans le feu de l'action.
> 
> Merci à ma super Bêta LaSoul Sauvage qui a fait un super boulot alors qu'elle a plein de taf.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**Chapitre 3**

 

 

V s’appuya contre la paroi de l’ascenseur. Bordel, la nuit avait été longue et elle était loin d’être finie. D’abord, Havers était passé voir le corps de sa sœur. Il avait voulu l’emmener avec lui, Butch avait refusé, puis cédé quand le médecin l’avait accusé d’être le responsable de ce drame, que Marissa méritait mieux qu’un humain impuissant à la protéger. Personne n’avait osé lui foutre dans les dents qu’il était celui qui avait jeté sa sœur à la rue à quelques minutes du lever de soleil. Non, personne n’avait osé, car chacun faisait avec sa propre culpabilité.

Kohler s’en voulait de ne jamais avoir pu la traiter comme la femelle de valeur qu’elle était.

Butch se fustigeait, donnait raison au médecin.

Et V se demandait encore s’il avait pu commettre ce meurtre. _Peut-être ?_

Alors on avait laissé Havers emmener Marissa à la clinique pour une autopsie et il s’occuperait des rites funèbres.

Et à présent, V regardait le flic du coin de l’œil. Butch était à côté de lui, le teint gris, des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Car à peine Havers parti, le roi avait sonné l’alarme : une famille de la Glyméra était attaquée par des lessers. Butch avait aussitôt sauté sur l’occasion de pouvoir se défouler malgré les reproches de Kohler. Il n’était pas en état d’intervenir. O’Neil lui avait gracieusement dit d’aller se faire foutre et était allé prendre ses armes.

Sur place, la Confrérie avait rapidement réglé le problème. Sauf que Butch avait ingéré trois lessers et refusait que V le soigne. Comme pour se punir d’être en vie. Le vampire ne l’avait pas lâché d’une semelle pendant l’assaut, le protégeant du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Quand Butch était dans cet état, il était plus que suicidaire, fonçait dans le tas avec son glock et ses dagues et se moquait comme d’une guigne de sa sécurité.

Et maintenant, alors qu’il était au trente-sixième dessous, ils se rendaient tous les deux au Commodore. Vraiment une putain de nuit de merde !

— Cop, arrivé là-haut, je te désinfecte.

— Va chier ! Tu le feras quand je te le dirai.

V soupira. Plus têtu que cet abruti de flic, y’avait pas. Il souffla un bon coup quand l’ascenseur stoppa au trentième et dernier étage, longea le couloir à grands pas, déverrouilla mentalement la porte et entra le premier. Sous la lumière des spots, l’appartement était rangé, rien n’avait bougé. À part son ’’aire de jeu’’. Sur la table en croix, encore des traces de sang et d’autres fluides. Les menottes de cuir ouvertes. Un masque, quelques accessoires sur le sol. Et une odeur de sexe et de mort. De peur aussi.

Il se tourna vers O’Neil, un pas derrière lui. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur l’établi et déglutissait sans discontinuer. Il allait gerber.

Butch ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer calmement.

_Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire..._

Il les rouvrit et promena ses yeux un peu partout, l’air concentré. Il était repassé en mode inspecteur.

— Il te manque quelque chose ?

V fit comme lui.

— À première vue, non.

Le lit était défait, mais juste parce que Zadiste avait pris le drap, personne ne s’y était couché. Le regard de V revint vers l’établi alors que Butch s’en approchait. Il cessa de respirer. Marissa avait été tuée ici, après avoir été torturée avec ses ’’jouets’’. Il n’était qu’un foutu détraqué et peut-être un assassin de femelle innocente. Qu’est-ce qu’il en savait ?

Et Butch était là, à tout décortiquer de son œil acéré. V sentit un fourmillement, sa main s’allumait comme un putain de sapin de noël, il avait juste envie de faire cramer cet endroit. Et lui avec. La seule chose qui l’en empêchait était la présence du Cop.

Butch regardait de près et pestait. Bon dieu, il aurait bien besoin des gars du labo sous la main ! Là, ça ne servait à rien. Soudain, il eut un vertige et dut se raccrocher à la table en grimaçant. Ça ne servait à rien !

Il respira un bon coup, fonça à la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette trempée. Sous l’air médusé de V, il se mit à récurer l’établi avec de grands gestes nerveux.

— Cop...

— Avec quoi tu nettoies ce... truc, bordel ? Donne-moi ce qu’il faut.

— Ça peut attendre.

— NON ! Il faut... Il faut que je le fasse.

V soupira puis alla lui chercher les lavettes et le désinfectant. Butch se mit à frotter l’engin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pendant de longues minutes.

Il finit par tomber à genoux, sa main sur son estomac. Le vampire se précipita.

— Il faut que je te purifie, Cop.

— Fous-moi la paix ! hurla le flic en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

V heurta le mur et les accessoires pendus firent un bruit de frottement, l’acier tinta, le cuir râpa. Il vit rouge. Si cet imbécile voulait crever, ça n’arriverait pas, surtout s’il était là pour l’en empêcher. D’une poigne ferme, il empoigna le col du blouson du flic et le souleva à deux mains. Ce dernier se débattit aussitôt et lui envoya un coup de boule dans le menton. V sentit le goût de son sang sur sa langue. D’un geste, il resserra sa prise et fit basculer le flic sur la table. Il lui grimpa dessus, le temps d’attacher ses poignets.

— Lâche-moi, enfoiré !

— Tu m’emmerdes, Cop, et tu ne sais même pas à quel point.

V descendit prudemment en le tenant d’une main sur le torse, mais esquiva un coup de pied de justesse. D’un bond, il attrapa le flic sous les cuisses, le tira à lui et enserra les menottes par-dessus ses bottes. Les gestes étaient rapides, sûrs, répétés des milliers de fois.

— Connard, détache-moi !

— Quand j’aurai fini. Et maintenant, tu fermes ta gueule !

V retira son gant, souleva le tee-shirt noir et la posa sur le ventre distendu. Aussitôt, le flic cessa de ruer et ferma les yeux.

Le vampire sentait la peau sous ses doigts. S’il avançait de quelques centimètres, son érection toucherait le bassin du flic. Car oui, il bandait. Dur. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d’avoir son Cop ainsi, chez lui, à sa merci ? Des centaines de fois.

Sans qu’il ne le remarque vraiment, sa main caressait la peau, imperceptiblement. Sa bouche était sèche, ses gencives lui faisaient mal. Cela dura de longues minutes, Butch était désinfecté, mais il ne parvenait pas à se soustraire à ce contact. Son regard glissa au sud. Sous le cuir du flic, une bosse. Et ça, c’était plus surprenant.

V remonta ses yeux jusqu’à croiser ceux noisettes. Butch était comme essoufflé alors qu’il ne faisait rien depuis un bout de temps.

— Vas-y, V.

— Quoi ?

— Fais ce que... Ben ce que tu fais d’habitude.

V avait besoin d’un verre. Même plus. Toute une caisse de Goose. Pour faire passer ce goût amer dans sa bouche. Que lui demandait le Cop ? De reproduire ce qu’avait subi Marissa ? De se refaire le remake crado de massacre en mode BDSM ? Rien qu’en voyant le corps de la femelle, il avait pu déchiffrer quel instrument avait été utilisé. Et dans quel ordre, il l’avait rêvé. Faire la même chose à Butch, même en prenant toutes les précautions ? Même pas pensable.

— On va s’en aller, Cop.

— Pas question ! Tu vas m’enlever ce putain de futal et me baiser, t’as compris ?

— T’es complètement dingue !

— Ose me dire que t’en n’as pas envie. Ose me le dire, connard ! Je te dis que tu peux, tu veux quoi ? Un bouquet de fleurs et des chocolats ?

— Me provoque pas, Cop, grinça V.

— Depuis quand tu veux mon cul ? Là, je te l’offre. Et quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour le grand super Vishous de mes deux ?

Le guerrier serrait les mâchoires au point de se casser les dents. Butch ne voulait pas de sexe, juste avoir mal. Et ça, V pouvait le lui donner. C’était toujours moins risqué que de le laisser aller chercher la bagarre ailleurs.

Mais c’était Butch.

_Et merde !_

En quelques gestes, V détacha les chevilles, arracha les bottes et les vêtements. Puis remit les sangles.

— Cop, donne-moi un mot de sécurité.

— Hein ?

V aurait pu éclater de rire en voyant le visage de son colocataire, les cheveux ébouriffés, l’air complètement à la masse. Ouais, il aurait pu se marrer si ça avait été drôle.

— Tu dois choisir un mot, n’importe lequel. Tu le prononces et je saurai que je dois tout arrêter, un ’’non’’ ne suffit pas.

— Ah, ouais. Ben... ’’Vishous’’.

V fronça les sourcils.

— Mon nom comme mot de sécurité ?

— Je t’appelle jamais comme ça. Et au moins, je suis sûr de m’en souvenir dans... ben dans le feu de l’action, quoi.

Bizarrement, la conversation reprenait entre eux comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire, le flic paraissait beaucoup plus calme, voir impatient. Ça tordit les tripes du vampire. Depuis le temps qu’il ne ressentait rien, là, tout le percutait de plein fouet, comme s’il heurtait un mur à pleine vitesse. Ce mec, cet humain à grande gueule, était le seul qui pouvait l’atteindre autant. Le seul aussi qui parvenait encore à le surprendre.

Et toujours avec cette petite voix dans la tête : _as-tu tué Marissa pour l’avoir ?_ Si c’était le cas, V voulait au moins savoir ce que ça faisait de posséder son Cop. Au moins une fois avant que ce dernier ne le tue. C’était un bon compromis, non ? Juste ça, sans coups. Juste la douleur, la même qu’il sentait dans sa poitrine. Celle qui rappellerait au flic qu’il n’est qu’un putain de monstre. Car V allait tout perdre, il le savait, alors une dernière danse...

Les spots s’éteignirent. À la place, des centaines de flammes tremblotantes de bougies.

V se contenta d’ouvrir sa propre braguette. Et sans préparation, il plongea dans Butch. Qui hurla.

Le flic se doutait que ça ferait mal, mais pas à ce point. C’était une brûlure, il luttait contre l’intrusion et ça ne faisait que renforcer le mal. Mais aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il avait besoin de ça. Souffrir, mais aussi partager un truc, il ne savait quoi, avec V. Il était incapable d’analyser, ou du moins, se le refusait. Il fallait que ça se passe ainsi, c’était tout ce qu’il savait. Parce qu’il lui faisait confiance. Pour tout.

Il reposait totalement sur les bras puissants passés sous ses cuisses, les mains qui l’agrippaient au point de lui faire mal. Ce sexe qui allait et venait entre ses entrailles. Il entendait les hanches qui claquaient contre les fesses. Il sentait l’odeur de transpiration, musquée, celles aussi du cuir et de la cire. Puis derrière, une légère fragrance d’épices sombres. Un cocktail bizarre de sensations qui faisait monter un plaisir encore plus étrange.

À chaque coup de reins, V hurlait silencieusement : _Non ! Non! Non !_ Mais son corps avait pris les commandes. Les cris étouffés du flic l’excitaient et lui crevaient le cœur en même temps.

_Détraqué ! Pervers ! Salaud !_

Et il regardait son visage grimaçant, ses yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le contempler. D’habitude, les masques procuraient un anonymat au soumis, mâle ou femelle, V s’en foutait. Mais là, c’était son Cop. Entièrement. La jouissance montait trop vite, mais rien que de savoir que l’étau qui enserrait son sexe était son flic, il n’en pouvait plus. Il saisit la queue de Butch et le branla rapidement, durement, sans aucune douceur. Le Cop se tortillait sous sa main, gémissait. De plaisir ? De douleur ? Les deux à la fois, évidemment.

Le flic eut son orgasme dans un sanglot étranglé. V, en deux va-et-vient, l’imita en tremblant. Ses canines lui faisaient mal, il avait envie de mordre, mais il se retint.

_Le roi du contrôle. Mon cul, oui !_

Essoufflé, il se retira, rajusta son pantalon et alla chercher une serviette humide. Délicatement, il nettoya Butch sans oser croiser son regard. Mais un drôle de bruit attira son attention. Le flic reniflait, le visage mouillé par les larmes. Comme beaucoup d’autres ici avant lui. Sauf que là, ça ne procura aucun plaisir au vampire. Il se dépêcha de rhabiller le flic, avec le plus d’égards possibles. Puis il le détacha.

— Viens, Cop, on va rentrer.

Il l’aida à se redresser, mais les genoux de ce dernier cédèrent.

— Cop !

V le rattrapa au vol et ils se retrouvèrent au sol. Vishous ne savait pas quoi faire. Aussi, il le prit sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui. Cette fois, Butch pleurait vraiment, étouffant ses sanglots contre l’épaule robuste.

— C’est bon, Cop, je suis là, murmurait V en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Oh, putain ! Oh, putain ! Merde ! Pardon.

Buth souffrait vraiment. V n’aurait pas dû lui céder, et encore moins à ses bas instincts de pervers.

_Détraqué !_

Alors, il fit la seule chose sensée : il prit le visage du flic entre ses mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et effaça ses derniers souvenirs, juste après que le flic ait fini de nettoyer l’endroit. Butch cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

— Que... Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là ?

— Tu t’es évanoui, je t’ai désinfecté.

— Oh... Et pourquoi j’ai mal au cul ?

V faillit éclater de rire. Ou imploser de terreur.

— T’es tombé, j’ai pas eu le temps de te rattraper.

— Et j’ai atterri sur une grenade ? Oh, putain ! grogna Butch en se relevant.

Il regarda un instant la table, comme hypnotisé. Il se secoua. Marissa avait été tuée ici, aucun indice de plus. Putain de soirée !

— Allez, viens, Cop, je te ramène à la maison.

Butch acquiesça et sortit dans le couloir, avec une curieuse impression. Comme quand on quitte un endroit en se demandant si on a bien fermé le gaz.

 

*** * ***

 

Butch se sentait épuisé, laminé, vanné. Il fila sous la douche puis se coucha dans son grand lit trop vide. Marissa n’était plus là pour se coller à lui. Elle ne le serait plus jamais. Au Commodore, rien, nada, pas une seule piste ! Havers avait raison. Il n’était qu’un humain qui ne pouvait s’occuper et protéger une femme. Il n’avait pu lui donner son sang et à présent, le pire, c’était qu’il n’avait plus à s’en soucier. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais.

.

 

V entra dans sa chambre. Sur lui, encore l’odeur de sexe. Et du Cop. Bordel, qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris d’écouter cet abruti ? Butch n’était pas en état de réfléchir, il le savait. Et lui, comme un con, il avait... Le vampire secoua la tête en se maudissant. S’il n’avait pas effacé ces quelques minutes de la mémoire du flic, ce dernier l’aurait haï jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Et ça, il n’aurait pu le supporter.

Il se déshabilla et se colla sous l’eau glacée. Il se récura à s’en écorcher la peau pour faire disparaître cette odeur délicieuse. Et quand il se coucha entre ses draps froids, il ne pensait qu’à celui dormait dans la chambre d’à côté et qu’il entendait ronfler. Il trouvait ce son rassurant, mignon. Mignon ???

— Oh, putain, gémit-il.

Voilà qu’il tournait en guimauve pathétique. Même Rhage en ferait une indigestion si son Godzilla le bouffait. Guimauve, mon cul ! En quelque sorte, il avait forcé Butch. Pas foncièrement, mais quand même, il suffisait qu’il lui dise non. Rien qu’à ce souvenir, son sexe pulsa.

— Et merde !

Il repoussa les draps rageusement, mit un pantalon de cuir tant bien que mal ainsi qu’un tee-shirt et alla s’installer derrière ses joujoux. Il fallait qu’il sache. Il aurait même dû faire ça depuis longtemps, mais à croire qu’il voulait se cacher la vérité. Il ne mit pas longtemps à hacker toutes les caméras de la ville. Il vit l’Escalade déposer Marissa et partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Ils s’étaient engueulés, ilavait reproché à la femelle de vouloir changer le flic. Elle lui faisait du chantage afin qu’il ne sorte plus combattre avec la Confrérie. Et là, le fait que le roi lui demande de déménager, V était certain qu’elle n’y était pas étrangère.

Bref, il l’avait laissé là. Puis il perdit la trace de sa voiture dans un parking souterrain dont le système de surveillance semblait HS.

Une heure plus tard, l’Escalade ressortait, revenait au Refuge et Marissa montait dedans. Puis entrait dans le parking du Commodore. Là, V se vit sortir de l’auto, la contourner et charger quelque chose. Il était de dos, prenait l’ascenseur, la blonde inconsciente dans ses bras.

Il en cessa de respirer. Tuer une femelle était contre ses principes, celle du flic, impossible. Et pourtant. Était-il capable d’un tel fait ? Après tout, il était le fils du Bloodletter et de la Vierge Scribe, un fabuleux mélange de déviances et de cruauté.

 

(à suivre)


	4. chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 

* * *

 

**Chapitre 4**

 

 

 

Butch se leva un peu plus tard, dans un état proche de la béatitude et une érection en béton armé. Toute la journée, il avait fait des rêves érotiques, mais ce qui douchait un peu son ardeur, c’était de se voir alors jouer à la bête à deux dos... avec son colocataire.

Bon, il était en deuil, en manque de Marissa et ceci expliquait cela. Mais tout de même, il n’était pas sûr que cela soit une raison suffisante pour expliquer pourquoi il avait rêvé de son pote et lui en train de faire un remake de film porno. Sans compter la douleur dans tout le bas de son corps. Ouais, c’était ça, son cerveau avait juste fait une connexion bizarre entre les deux.

_Un cerveau complètement déglingué !_

Et il s’en voulait parce que c’était manquer de respect envers sa fiancée disparue. Elle lui manquait tellement. Le lit vide ne faisait que lui rappeler sa perte, une sensation abominable après celle si agréable à son réveil. Il rejeta les draps brutalement, il devait sortir de là.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, V se tenait là, lui tendant une tasse de café. Butch faillit rougir rien qu’en le voyant, mais cacha son trouble en se brûlant la langue.

— Merci, mon pote.

_Mon pote, tu parles !_

— Je t’ai entendu te lever et je venais de me servir.

En fait, bêtement, le vampire avait voulu lui préparer un truc de sa main. Il avait fait couler une pleine cafetière et touillé les deux sucres comme une midinette. Décidément, il ne tournait pas rond.

— Alors, Cop, comment tu te sens ?

— Ben... Euh...

_Je me suis réveillé en bandant comme un âne en rut parce que je pensais à toi._

— J’ai dormi comme une souche. Mais là, j’ai mon... fondement qui me tiraille. Tu verras qu’avec ma chance, à bouffer du Lesser, je vais me coltiner des hémorroïdes.

V ricana. Au moins, son flic ne se souvenait de rien, surtout pas de s’être fait baiser par l’assassin de sa femelle. Problème qu’il devait régler maintenant.

— Cop, je dois aller voir Kohler.

— Un souci ?

— Non. À tout à l’heure.

— Ok.

V quitta la Piaule, ses bottes semblaient peser des tonnes. Il n’y reviendrait plus, il le savait. Il avait assez déconné comme ça, aucun doute, il était devenu dingue.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau sans aucune appréhension. Il accepterait toute décision.

— Entrez !

Kohler décryptait de la paperasse avec sa loupe.

— Tu as un instant, Monseigneur ?

— N’importe quoi pour échapper à toutes ces conneries du Conseil.

V croisa les mains dans le dos, restant debout de l’autre côté du bureau. Le roi soupira, ça s’annonçait mal.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

— J’ai tué Marissa.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Celui où le roi se demandait si son ouïe déconnait autant que sa vue. Ou si le vampire en face de lui avait pris de la drogue. Ou alors lui en avait pris ?

— Tu peux me la refaire ?

— Je n’ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit-là. Par contre, personne ne peut entrer à mon appartement sans que je le sache. Et j’ai des preuves en image, j’y étais. Et vu la façon dont elle est morte...

Le roi ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux brûlants.

— Bordel ! Que veux-tu que je fasse d’une info pareille ? C’est la peine de mort assurée.

— Je sais. On va laisser le Cop en décider.

Cette fois, V s’assit et sortit son tabac, roula calmement. Kohler ne le voyait pas clairement, mais il devinait sans peine la scène sous ses yeux. V, comme toujours, était maître de lui. Imperturbable. Alors comment avait-il pu aller jusqu’au meurtre ? Bien sûr, il connaissait les tendances SM du vampire, il savait combien il aimait O’Neil, et pas juste comme un camarade de chambrée. Mais en arriver là ? Si on lui avait posé la question quelques minutes plus tôt, si quelqu’un d’autre avait accusé Vishous, il l’aurait envoyé se faire mettre. Mais là...

La Confrérie allait encore perdre un de ses guerriers, pas de la plus glorieuse façon. Et le pire, c’était que tous les Frères eux-mêmes allaient décider de la mise à mort.

  


* * *

  


Cinq minutes plus tard, toute la Confrérie était convoquée. Rhage fut le premier à se pointer.

— Salut, Monseigneur. Waaah, les mauvaises ondes ! T’as mangé trop épicé ?

— Ferme-la et assieds-toi.

Le géant blond n’insista pas, il sentait qu’il se passait quelque chose de grave et après les derniers événements, il redoutait le pire. Chacun eut l’air de penser pareil en pénétrant dans la pièce. Butch fut le dernier à entrer. Seul à la Piaule, il avait cogité et ça ne lui réussissait pas. Ils n’avaient aucune piste et ça le rendait dingue. Là, il se sentait déprimé, impuissant. Nul.

V était devant le PC du roi et pianotait à une vitesse folle. Le flic fut tout de suite plus intrigué, son ami avait-il trouvé quelque chose ? Vishous tourna l’écran vers eux, tous se rapprochèrent.

— Je vous ai fait un petit condensé.

Il lança le fichier d’une clé USB et là, l’image brouillée des caméras de surveillance montra un résumé de tout ce qu’il avait enregistré.

Quand l’écran redevint noir, un silence écrasant s’abattit dans la pièce chargée d’électricité. Personne n’osait dire un mot, encore sous le choc des images. Kohler s’éclaircit la gorge. Il était debout à côté de V, sombre et menaçant.

— Vishous, fils du Bloodletter, sera exécuté dans l’heure. O’Neil, c’est à toi que revient le choix des armes. Tu peux procéder toi-même ou désigner un Frère pour s’en charger.

— Choisis-moi, siffla Zadiste dont le rictus et les yeux charbons auraient fait peur à n’importe qui.

Tout le monde regardait le flic, sauf V qui roulait une de ses cigarettes. Ce qui se passait ne semblait pas le toucher plus que ça. Il allait mourir, mais il s’en foutait, il le méritait. Puis sa vie était bien trop pesante, depuis trop longtemps. Il aimait et respectait ses Frères, mais ils pouvaient faire sans lui. Et son flic aussi. Surtout lui. Avant de mourir, il demanderait audience à sa chère mère, pour la convaincre de désinfecter le flic quand il en aurait besoin. Elle n’avait pas le droit de lui refuser, elle lui en devait une.

Son Cop. Celui qu’il n’osait regarder, mais qu’il sentit bouger, même sans le voir.

Butch redressa le dos et croisa les bras.

— Bon. Vous êtes tous cons, ou quoi ?

Kohler soupira.

— Je sais que toi et V êtes amis, mais...

— Mais que dalle ! V, redémarre la vidéo, quand la voiture revient au Refuge.

Le vampire prit la souris en maudissant tout ce bordel. Il méritait de mourir, pas que son pote revoie les images en boucle. La vidéo redémarra et chacun se pencha en avant pour mieux voir, Butch au premier plan. Seul le roi était près de V, de toute façon, il ne discernerait rien. Tout le monde écarquillait les yeux, mais sans rien détecter de nouveau.

— Et on est censé voir quoi ? demanda Rhage.

— Attends... Là ! Depuis quand tu mets ton clignotant, V ?

En effet, on voyait clairement la loupiote sur l’écran. C’était devenu une _private joke_ entre eux, Vishous disait toujours qu’il ne les mettait jamais, pour ne pas les user.

— Et là, sur le parking, tu te gares toujours en marche arrière, au cas où il faut filer dare-dare. Et comme par hasard, juste ce soir-là, tu te mets en avant ?

Vishous s’était levé pour regarder aussi.

— J’ai peut-être pas réfléchi.

— Ou c’est juste pour pas être en face de la caméra.

V passa une main nerveuse sur son bouc alors que les images continuaient de défiler. Dingue que son Cop refuse l’évidence.

— Désolé de te contredire, mais là, c’est bien Marissa, et c’est moi qui la porte.

— Ce mec marche pas comme toi, on dirait même qu’il boite un peu. C’est juste un type baraqué, de dos, avec la casquette des Red Sox.

_Et c’est pas ton cul. Bon, je sais pas pourquoi je l’ai remarqué, mais voilà._

— Cop...

— Pourquoi tu ne te rappelles rien de cette nuit-là. Réfléchis, V. On t’a piégé.

— Personne ne pouvait entrer au Commodore sans que je sois au courant, et je te jure que j’ai vérifié, y’a aucun signe d’effraction.

— Faut croire que quelqu’un pouvait.

Il y eut un soupir collégial de soulagement. Même Zadiste semblait plus intrigué.

— Mais..., intervint V

Butch le coupa aussitôt en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— C’est pas toi ! Jamais tu m’aurais fait ça. Si tu l’avais fait, d’une main, tu aurais désintégré Marissa. Tu le sais, on le sait tous. On n’aurait rien retrouvé, sauf des preuves béton qu’elle s’était enfuie sans vouloir qu’on la retrouve.

V ne put répondre. Il avait l’impression que le flic lui sauvait plus que la vie. Il lui rendait son honneur, et il l’en aima d’autant plus. Plus que tout.

La tension était retombée d’un coup et chacun fila s’asseoir, V à côté de Butch sur le fragile canapé bleu, Fhurie et Rhage sur des chaises. Tous sauf Zadiste qui resta debout, appuyé contre le mur. Mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur jaune. Kohler avait retrouvé le siège de son bureau et semblait réfléchir.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda Fhurie. Car si V est visé, tout le monde est en danger.

Kohler hocha la tête.

— Personne ne sort seul. Et les femelles sont assignées à résidence.

— Mary ne va pas apprécier, répondit Rhage très sérieusement. Sans Marissa, elle ne voudra pas laisser le Refuge.

Kohler soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée.

— Bon, toi et Fhurie, vous l’accompagnerez. Et faites-vous discrets. Vous trois, vous restez ici jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Z, V et Butch se récrièrent en même temps.

— Pas question !

— Que dalle !

— On a autre chose à foutre !

Kohler grogna, il en avait ras le bol.

— C’est un ordre ! Et je vous conseille d’obéir si vous tenez à vos jambes que je casserai moi-même. En tous petits bouts !

Zadiste avança d’un pas.

— Si Bella et le bébé sont menacés, je n’aurai pas de repos avant de trouver ce fumier !

— Ouais, Monseigneur, intervint le flic, laisse-nous enquêter. On peut rester tous les trois.

— De toute façon, ajouta V, personne ne m’empêchera de traquer cet enfoiré.

Le roi soupira. Encore ! Qu’est-ce qu’il avait donc fait à la Déesse pour avoir une équipe aussi mal embouchée ?

— Très bien. Mais que je n’entende pas que vous vous êtes séparés.

Butch toussota et leva le doigt, comme s’il était à l’école.

— Ce matin, j’ai prévu d’aller voir José, mon ancien collègue. J’ai besoin d’accéder aux fichiers de la police.

Le roi ouvrait déjà la bouche quand il fut stoppé dans son élan par Vishous.

— Alors là, même pas en rêve ! Faudra me passer sur le corps avant que tu ne sortes tout seul !

Les deux amis se regardèrent, et il y eut une légère odeur d’épices sombres. V avait ressenti une bouffée de jalousie plus qu’autre chose. Imaginer Butch revoir un ancien ami le rendait agressif. Quant à Butch, il avait buggé sur ’’me passer sur le corps’’. Car la première pensée qu’il avait eue n’était pas catholique. Du tout. Il aurait dû en être horrifié, mais en fait, il trouvait ça presque... normal ? Pouvait-on virer homo à presque quarante ans ? Lui, ce flic bourru et désabusé, 100 % hétéro ? Après tout, les vampires existaient alors, il n’était plus à une surprise près. Et depuis son dernier rêve, son cerveau semblait vachement d’accord avec lui.

Sauf que son statut d’humain lui pesait au sein de la Confrérie. Il participait aux combats, mais toujours de loin, avec à chaque fois un chaperon. Il ne serait jamais un Frère, juste un ramasse-miettes à Lessers. Mais il était aussi un putain de bon flic, il venait de le leur prouver à l’instant. Et il se devait de tout faire pour venger Marissa, c’était un minimum.

— Je suis le seul à pouvoir sortir en journée. Et si l’autre connard est bien un vampire, je ne risque rien.

— Et tu veux y faire quoi ?

— V, t’es un génie, je te l’accorde. Par contre, tu crois que tu es le seul ? Pour entrer au Commodore, il fallait un autre hacker, et un bon.

— Et vous avez répertorié toutes les espèces du genre ? se moqua le vampire.

— Non, abruti ! Je veux voir les homicides. Je suis certain que le mec qu’on a vu est l’assassin. Par contre, il avait un complice.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je le sens, c’est tout. Ce mec s’était assuré que tu ne serais pas dans les parages, il ne pouvait pas s’occuper de toi et Marissa en même temps. Et je doute sérieusement qu’il y en ait deux comme toi. Un gars qui te ressemble et en plus, sait déjouer ton système de sécurité ? Impossible. Et je parie qu’on va pas retrouver le geek entier, il aura voulu le faire disparaître pour pas qu’il crache le morceau.

— Si c’est aussi un vampire, il aura disparu de la morgue, on ne retrouvera rien.

— Ça ne coûte rien d’essayer, on n’a rien d’autre pour le moment. Et je veux vraiment creuser de ce côté.

— Ok, mec. Mais on va faire ça maintenant, depuis la Piaule. Tu ne sors pas tout seul, point barre !

— Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu’on sorte ensemble pour me donner ce genre d’ordre, ricana le flic.

Un ange passa. Tout le monde avait noté l’odeur de mâle dédié de V, même s’il l’avait vite cachée. Kohler toussota, Z eut un petit rictus qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire, Fhurie changea de position comme si sa chaise était inconfortable, Rhage faillit en recracher sa sucette.

V plissa les yeux. Un autre ordre lui était venu à l’esprit.

_Tu jouiras quand je te le dirai._

Après un soupir, il suivit le flic qui partait déjà.

— Bon, on dirait que cette putain de réunion est finie, grogna le roi.

Tous se dirigeaient vers la porte. Fhurie resta un peu plus longtemps et attendit que tout le monde se fut éloigner pour se tourner vers son roi.

— Butch n’a pas l’air d’avoir perdu sa femelle.

Kohler acquiesça. Quand Thor avait perdu sa shellane, il avait été anéanti, personne n’avait rien pu faire pour lui. Le roi aussi trouvait le flic étrangement calme, presque gai.

— Il est humain, ça n’a sans doute rien à voir avec un mâle dédié.

  


* * *

  


Butch longeait les couloirs à grands pas. Il avait besoin d’action, de faire n’importe quoi pour s’occuper la tête.

Il aimait Marissa, bien entendu. Sa perte était terrible, lui laissait un vide béant dans la poitrine. Comme la mort de Janie. Et il la vengerait, tant qu’il aurait un souffle de vie, il ne laisserait pas son crime impuni.

Mais quand Kohler avait prononcé la sentence de mort contre V, il avait eu l’impulsion de sortir son Glock et de tous les buter. Sauf ce satané vampire aux yeux de diamants. Car bizarrement, il pouvait survivre à la mort de Marissa. Il l’avait fait pour Janie. Mais pour V, il savait au fond de lui qu’il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Et ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’il était le seul à pouvoir le désinfecter de la noirceur des Lessers. Si ?

  


*** * ***

  


V était concentré sur les écrans de ses quatre joujoux. Ses doigts allaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier et en moins d’une minute, il avait accès à tous les dossiers de la police de Caldwell. Butch était assis à côté de lui, impatient, au vu de sa jambe qui n’arrêtait pas de rebondir et effleurait parfois celle du vampire qui tentait d’ignorer ce détail.

— Bon, Cop, on cherche quoi ?

— Va aux homicides. Disons, depuis la mort de Marissa.

Il en ressortit trois dossiers. Rien de spécial à première vue.

— Faudra qu’on les épluche plus tard. Cette fois, va là. C’est là qu’on met les dossiers de morts suspectes en attente d’autopsie.

Vishous cliqua sur le lien. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Tous deux ne correspondaient pas au profil. Butch pesta.

— Tu pourrais pirater les mails de Mac Grégor ?

— Rien de plus facile.

Butch ricana. Espionner son ancien connard de chef était juste palpitant. Et son sourire s’élargit quand il vit des newsletters de sites de rencontre.

— Mouhahaha, j’ai envie de lui répondre : ’’blonde à forte poitrine cherche vieux con’’. Ça pourrait marcher.

V s’esclaffa.

— Attends, on va voir ce qu’il fout à la corbeille.

Mais elle était vide. Butch soupira.

— Attends, Cop, tu sais que sur le net, rien ne disparaît vraiment.

Il tapa encore quelques instants pour retrouver les fichiers effacés, ou prétendument. Là, ils découvrirent un mail de la morgue : ils avaient perdu un corps. Il ne restait qu’une photo.

— Attends, dit V, je connais cette femelle.

— Ah ouais ? Comment ?

— C’était il y a deux ou trois semaines, elle m’a approché, mais on a à peine parlé. J’ai failli ne pas la reconnaître.

— C’était où ?

— Au ZéroSum.

Butch regarda sa montre.

— On a encore deux heures pour y aller. On prévient Zadiste ?

— Non, allons-y.

V n’avait aucune envie de partager sa vie privée avec son frère d’armes, bien que ce dernier devait s’en foutre comme de sa première chemise. Et surtout, V était encore loin de se penser innocent. Après tout, un détraqué restait un détraqué.

  


* * *

  


Le club était encore plein à craquer. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers Xhex, cette femme chargée de la sécurité qui aurait fait peur à n’importe qui. Butch avait baisé – oui, c’était le bon terme – avec elle, quelques mois plus tôt. Et depuis, elle l’avait à la bonne.

— Salut, Xhex. On peut voir le Révérend ? C’est une affaire urgente.

Elle leur jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux, mais devant l’air déterminé du flic, elle leur fit signe.

— Suivez-moi.

O’Neil lui emboîta le pas, de très mauvais poil. Rehvenge était celui qui donnait sa veine à Marissa et ça l’avait toujours contrarié. Pour parler poliment.

Le Révérend était derrière son bureau, crête iroquoise et costume hors de prix. Dealer à ses heures et membre estimé du Conseil de la Glyméra. Un paradoxe. Encore plus depuis que la Confrérie savait qu’il était un vampire à moitié sympathe.

Butch était aussi fermé qu’une huître, aussi, ce fut V qui engagea la conversation et tendit la photo.

— On cherche des renseignements sur cette femelle.

Rehvenge n’y jeta qu’un coup d’œil.

— Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ?

— Elle est liée au meurtre de Marissa, répondit le flic d’un ton mordant. Elle est morte, mais on veut tout savoir d’elle.

Le Révérend les regarda tour à tour, soudain plus intéressé. Plus dangereux aussi. Il avait beaucoup partagé avec la jolie blonde et l’estimait.

— Je vais me renseigner, je vous rappelle.

V hocha simplement la tête et suivit le flic qui sortait déjà et allait directement à la table continuellement réservée à la Confrérie. Ce dernier commanda une bouteille de Lagavulin et une de Grey Goose pour son ami. Apparemment, il avait dans l’optique de se prendre une charge sévère. V, assis en face de lui, ne commenta pas. Il en avait bien besoin aussi.

Au quatrième verre, Butch avait la tête qui lui tournait déjà sérieusement. Il manquait d’entraînement, ne buvant presque plus depuis Marissa. Et sa perte ramenait le cercle infernal : picole, boulot, dodo.

— Je ne la méritais pas, dit Butch de sa voix rendue encore plus traînante par l’alcool.

Le cycle infernal comprenait aussi l’apitoiement sur soi.

V faillit lui répondre que c’était elle qui ne le méritait pas, mais il s’abstint. Car elle ne méritait pas de mourir non plus.

— V, tu avais vu sa mort ?

— Oui, sauf que je ne savais pas que c’était elle. Sinon, je ne vois plus rien depuis un moment.

En y réfléchissant, la perte de ses visions correspondait au moment où le flic avait flashé sur Marissa. Comme si son cerveau se mettait sur _Off_ , pour ne pas voir ça.

Soudain, Butch se leva en titubant, pour se laisser tomber sur la banquette, à côté du vampire. V faillit s’étrangler avec la gorgée de vodka en sentant la chaleur de son épaule et de sa cuisse contre les siennes. Le souvenir du Cop attaché sur sa table lui percuta le ventre.

Le flic approcha de son oreille, V pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou.

— Tu fais vachement de cauchemars en ce moment. Tu crois que c’est lié ? Que ce sont des visions aussi ?

— Sans doute, je fais tout le temps le même.

_L’assassinat de ta shellane._

— Tu sais que si tu veux en parler...

— Je sais, Cop.

Mais il n’avait aucune envie de lui raconter. Il aurait lui-même voulu ne pas s’en rappeler. Il ne supportait plus de voir ces images, encore plus depuis qu’il savait qu’elles étaient réelles. Peut-être de son fait, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre du contraire.

Leur téléphone sonna en même temps, ils échangèrent un regard amusé. V décrocha.

— Ouais, Hollywood ?

— Vous êtes où ? Le roi a viré au violet il y a dix minutes.

— On est au ZéroSum, on devait voir le Révérend. On ne va pas tarder.

— Ben magnez-vous avant qu’il ne vienne lui-même vous chercher et me force à vous dévorer.

— Tu le ferais ?

— Hé, c’est le Boss. Moi bon petit soldat.

V ricana et raccrocha.

— Allez, Cop, fini de s’amuser, faut rentrer pour se prendre une bonne branlée.

— Je préférerais une branlette, rigola le flic.

_À qui le dis-tu !_

  


* * *

  


Ils arrivaient tout près de l’Escalade quand Butch se figea et fila vers le nord.

— Et merde ! rugit V.

Des Lessers. Et la boussole intégrée du flic venait de se mettre en marche. Mais combattre ces salopards complètement bourrés était définitivement une mauvaise option. Et comme d’habitude, le flic n’en avait rien à foutre et courrait à toute bringue, totalement inconscient.

Les Albinos étaient deux et sourirent en les voyant approcher. Butch avait ses dagues sous sa veste. Il les sortit tout en continuant à courir, il ne voulait pas alerter les humains avec des coups de feu.

V, dans un réflexe de survie, se mit entre lui et le premier blafard.

— Mais casse-toi, V ! Tu vois pas que tu gênes ?

Mais il n’écouta pas et planta sa lame dans le cœur de l’ennemi, le renvoyant directement à l’Oméga dans un _plop_ , dans prendre le temps de connaître son identité et ainsi, avoir une chance de récupérer sa jarre. Aussitôt, il chargea celui qui luttait avec le Cop et le poignarda comme le premier.

Ça n’avait duré que quelques secondes.

Il n’eut pas le temps de se redresser qu’un direct dans la mâchoire faillit le foutre par terre. Butch, le poing fermé, le flinguait du regard. Il n’y était pas allé de main morte, cet imbécile.

— Putain, qu’est-ce qui te prend, Cop ?

— Et toi ? Tu ne m’as pas laissé les ingurgiter !

— On n’avait pas le temps pour ça.

— Mon cul ! T’avise pas de me traiter comme une nana en détresse, t’entends ?! C’est mon rôle de les avaler, le seul que la Confrérie m’accorde.

— Je ne voulais pas...

— Ta gueule ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Butch s’en retourna d’un pas rageur. Marissa était morte comme Janie, il n’avait rien pu empêcher. Humain, il restait faible. Et sans le labo, il n’était plus qu’un flic médiocre. En arrivant à la Confrérie, il avait eu l’impression de trouver sa place dans le monde, encore plus depuis sa rencontre avec l’Oméga qui lui permettait d’avoir un rôle essentiel dans la guerre contre lui. Mais il s’était bien trompé, on pouvait faire sans lui. Et c’était son meilleur pote qui venait de le lui prouver. Il n’arrêtait pas d’y penser depuis que V avait failli être exécuté. Lui en avait besoin pour être désinfecté, alors, si le vampire était mort, qu’aurait-on fait de lui ? On l’aurait renvoyé chez les Humains, avec une tape dans le dos et une montre en or ? C’était fort probable.

V suivait le flic, comprenant sa colère. En fait, il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Le flic n’avait pas besoin d’être materné, même bien imbibé, il aurait pu avaler ces connards après que lui les ait mis à terre.

Pitié ? Non, juste l’instinct d’un mâle dédié.

  


* * *

  


Kohler les arrêta dans le hall, plus menaçant que jamais.

— Il ne vous a pas fallu une heure pour ignorer mes ordres !

V haussa les épaules.

— On avait une piste qu’il ne fallait pas laisser refroidir. On attend des nouvelles de Rehvenge.

— Et tu crois que ça m’intéresse, là ?

Butch fit un pas en avant.

— Ton guerrier est bien rentré, ta majesté. Même juste avec le trou du cul d’humain pour le couvrir. Et ça ne se reproduira plus.

Sur ce, il s’éloigna en direction de la Piaule. Le ton grinçant n’avait échappé à personne.

— Euh, c’était quoi, ça ? demanda Kohler.

— Rien. Autre chose, monseigneur ?

— Foutez le camp !

Kohler tourna les talons en marmonnant des mots comme ’’abrutis’’ ou ’’roi pas gâté avec une équipe pareille’’. Mais V n’écoutait plus et retournait chez lui. Il sentait que le Cop n’en avait pas fini et qu’il allait passer un sale quart d’heure. Et il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vrai raison de son attitude.

Mais à la Piaule, le flic était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre.

  


(à suivre)

* * *

 

  



	5. chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ma bêta d'amour est surmenée, manque de temps et je ne voulais pas faire attendre pour cette suite. Donc j'ai fait sans elle, va falloir vous en contenter.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

**Chapitre 5**

 

 

 

 

Butch n’avait pratiquement pas fermé l’œil, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse. Il avait voulu se lever et aller végéter devant la télé, mais au bruit, il devinait que V se trouvait dans le salon. Toujours ses insomnies. Le flic se sentait peiné pour lui, il savait combien les cauchemars brisaient le vampire, un peu plus chaque jour. Mais en même temps, il lui en voulait et lui aurait bien décroché deux ou trois mandales, histoire de se détendre.

Ce soir, il était vraiment d’une humeur de dogue. Il ressassait sans discontinuer cette enquête si spéciale. Il loupait un truc, il le savait, mais il n’aurait su dire quoi. Ça lui flanquait une migraine terrible, il lui fallait un cacheton. Il leva sa grande carcasse et alla avaler un ibuprofène dans la salle de bain. Puis, la boite de pilules à la main, avec la gueule de bois qu’il se tapait, autant en prendre trois d’un coup, son foie n’était plus à ça près.

Il avait aussi une envie furieuse de sa dose thérapeutique de caféine. Puis bon, il n’allait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre, comme un ado en colère qu’on aurait privé de sortie. Il prit le temps de choisir un costume noir et une cravate grise anthracite. Il était en deuil et la chambre vide ne faisait que lui le rappeler. Comme les affaires encore dans la penderie, les produits de beauté près du lavabo... Il devait enlever tout ça, mais décidément, il n’en avait pas le courage.

En soupirant, il se rendit au salon saturé de fumée et puant le tabac turc. V était derrière ses joujoux, le cendrier débordait et la bouteille de Goose était presque vide.

— Hey, Cop.

Butch fut tenté de ne pas lui répondre, mais la mine du vampire lui fit mal au cœur. Il avait les traits tirés, le regard éteint.

— Hey, V. Des nouvelles du Révérend ?

— Non, rien. Mais il est encore tôt, les volets sont toujours baissés.

— T’as pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup dormi.

— C’est le Beretta qui se fout du Glock, ricana V.

Butch ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait jamais en vouloir longtemps à son colocataire. Il allait se chercher un café quand l’interphone grésilla.

— Dans mon bureau, fissa !

Le flic remplit sa tasse et comptait bien l’emmener, il sentait qu’il allait en avoir besoin.

— On ferait bien de se grouiller, dit-il, déjà qu’on n’est pas dans ses petits papiers.

  


 

Butch suivait V dans les couloirs menant au manoir en sirotant son breuvage brûlant. Et son regard était fixé sur le cul gainé de cuir devant lui tout en sachant que le vampire ne portait jamais de sous-vêtement. Est-ce que c’était bizarre de le reluquer ainsi ? Certes oui. Est-ce que c’était dérangeant ? Carrément non !

En fait, le peu qu’il avait dormi, le flic avait encore eu des rêves érotiques. Avec son coloc et ami. Après tout, il était en manque de Marissa, lui et V étaient très proches, donc ceci pouvait expliquer cela. Ce qui était plus surprenant, c’est qu’à chaque fois, Butch se voyait dessous. Et là, fallait quand même pas déconner ! Mon dieu, il était si fatigué.

  


* * *

  


Dans le bureau, tout le monde s’installa dans un calme étrange pour la Confrérie, mais la tension était palpable. De plus, les shellanes étaient là aussi et Kohler parlait avec Beth.

Ce dernier lança les hostilités.

— Bon, on commence par le désagréable.

— Parce qu’il y a une bonne nouvelle après ? demanda Rhage.

— Non. V et O’Neil, les deux enfoirés qui ne savent ce qu’est un ordre, c’est quoi votre piste ?

— Un corps a disparu de la morgue, répondit V d’une voix égale. Une femelle qui m’a approché il y a quelque temps. Rehvenge se renseigne, mais on n’a toujours pas de nouvelles.

— Secouez-lui les puces. Mais avec Zadiste, cette fois. Et je ne veux pas entendre râler.

— Pas notre genre, monseigneur.

— Fais pas le malin, V, ou je vous assigne tous à résidence et j’interdis à Fritz de faire les courses. Et tu ne commentes pas, Hollywood, je ne suis pas d’humeur.

Ce dernier, déjà la bouche ouverte, la referma sur sa sucette.

— Bon, cette fois, le sujet très désagréable, reprit le roi.

Il se tourna vers le flic.

— J’ai appelé Havers, car ce connard n’a pas daigné le faire de lui-même. Bref. Marissa n’a pas été violée.

— Merci, mon dieu, souffla le flic.

C’était une piètre consolation, mais Butch le ressentait comme tel.

— Mais ce n’est pas tout, reprit le roi. Elle a été inhumée et nous n’avons pas été invités.

— Quoi ?

— Désolé, Cop. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser, mais ça ne change rien à l’affaire. Elle a été incinérée et repose dans la propriété familiale.

Butch se contenta de hocher la tête en s’affaissant sur lui-même. Il y a peu, il avait appris que sa mère était malade, personne de sa famille ne l’avait prévenu. Cette fois encore, on le considérait comme négligeable. Sans doute avec raison. Après tout, il avait été incapable de la protéger.

— Cop, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, tu es un mâle de valeur, lui dit Kohler.

— Mouais... Je peux demander une faveur ?

— Dis toujours.

— Tu viens de nous interdire de sortir...

— Et je vous conseille d’obéir !

— Oui. Oui, mais... J’aimerais aller à l’église. Juste quelques minutes.

Kohler grimaça, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

— Bon, Fhurie et Rage doivent accompagner Mary au Refuge. Donc tu peux y aller, mais avec Z et V. Et ce n’est pas négociable !

— Il fait encore jour, je peux faire l’aller-retour, je ne risque rien.

— T’es sourd ou quoi ? Tu vas y aller avec les deux Frères à la nuit tombée, point barre !

  


* * *

  


Heureusement qu’en hiver, la nuit tombait tôt. Butch avait tourné comme un lion en cage, n’avait rien mangé ni parlé à personne. Il n’avait pu assister à la cérémonie pour Marissa et ça le rendait si triste. Même par-delà la mort, il n’était toujours pas digne d’elle.

Enfin, les rideaux métalliques se relevaient, ils allaient pouvoir sortir. Le flic soupira en voyant V et Z, tout de cuir vêtus et armés comme un bataillon d’infanterie, version vampire.

— Hey, les gars, on ne va pas envahir le Vatican, je veux juste brûler un cierge.

— On n’a rien d’autre. T’es armé, Cop ? demanda Vishous.

— Oui. Sauf qu’en plus, j’ai la classe, pas vous.

— Bon, tu veux y aller ou pas ? râla V qui commençait par s’impatienter.

— Ouais.

  


* * *

  


Arrivés à l’église, quelques personnes en prière se tournèrent vers eux. Il y avait peu de monde, mais bien assez pour attirer l’attention. Butch resta au fond et s’assit sur un banc. Ses deux amis étaient debout dans l’allée, surveillant les alentours.

— Bon, vous deux, asseyez-vous. On va croire que je suis une rock-star. Ou un parrain de la mafia flanqué de ses deux tueurs à gage.

V s’assit à ses côtés alors que Z préférait se retirer dans un coin sombre.

— Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

— Prends le temps qu’il te faut, Cop.

Butch retourna son attention sur les lieux. L’endroit était si paisible. Les statues des Saints semblaient monter la garde, comme les deux vampires avec lui. Il pria quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, sa croix qu’il caressait entre ses doigts. Il pria pour Janie. Et Marissa. Une de plus à se souvenir de façon si terrible. Comment arrivait-il à le supporter ? Mais la réponse était assise à côté de lui. V et ses Frères. Leurs shellanes. Même les doggens qui étaient toujours aux petits soins. Eux tous le maintenaient en vie. Et il était temps de leur rendre la pareille, débarrasser ce monde de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Il n’avait plus douze ans, comme au moment de l’assassinat de sa petite sœur, il n’avait rien pu faire. Juste sentir la haine de son père contre lui après ça. Là, à trente-huit ans, il allait faire ravaler son bulletin de naissance à ce salopard. De ses mains. Ce n’était pas une pensée bien catholique, surtout en cet endroit, mais bon, Dieu lui pardonnerait.

Butch se leva pour aller brûler un cierge quand le téléphone de V vibra.

— C’est le Révérend, je vais le prendre dehors.

— Ok, je te suis dans une minute.

Z resta avec le flic qui demanda à la Vierge Marie de leur donner un indice pour arrêter le salopard. Il ne savait pas si c’était bien de demander un truc pareil à la mère du Christ, mais après tout, elle devait avoir l’habitude avec lui. Après un dernier signe de croix, ils rejoignirent leur ami ensemble dans l’Escalade.

— Alors ? demanda Butch.

— Gloria Summers. Ça ne me dit rien de plus, mais cette femelle avait une particularité : elle était à moitié Sympathe.

— Elle aurait donc pu fouiller ta tête, dit Z depuis la banquette arrière.

— Personne ne rentre dans ma tête, lui répondit V en le regardant à travers le rétro.

— Et t’as une meilleure explication ?

— Non.

_Coupable !_

Ce mot revenait comme un leitmotiv dans la tête de V. Car aucun Sympathe ne pouvait pénétrer son esprit, il se savait. Donc, pour entrer au Commodore, il avait fallu sa collaboration. Il aurait pu refuser d’y croire s’il n’était pas si heureux de la disparition de Marissa. Il se maudissait pour ça, mais vraiment, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Encore plus depuis qu’il avait enfin possédé son flic.

— Bon, on rentre ? suggéra Butch d’une voix lasse.

Il en avait ras la casquette de réfléchir. Et ça ne faisait qu’amplifier sa migraine.

  


* * *

  


Une fois au manoir, Z rejoignit Bella et V alla au gymnase. Butch ne se sentait pas de revenir seul à la Piaule, il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux. Aussi, il se décida à aller boire un verre au salon. Il y trouva Rhage qui jouait au billard.

— Hey, Cop, une partie ?

— Pourquoi pas. Vous n’êtes pas encore sortis ?

— Mary devait discuter d’un truc avec Beth, on ne va pas tarder. Ça va, toi ?

— Mal au crâne. Y’a quelque chose qui m’échappe dans toute cette histoire. C’est comme si je voulais me rappeler d’un truc, mais à chaque fois, ça me cogne la caboche.

En effet, depuis le début, si V était visé, il se demandait pourquoi Marissa y avait perdu la vie. Il y a avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Rhage rigola.

— Je vois. Un peu comme si un vampire t’avait effacé la mémoire.

Butch le regarda comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois.

— Quoi ? demanda Hollywood.

— L’enfoiré ! grogna le flic en partant au pas de course.

— Hey, Cop !

Mais O’Neil ne l’écoutait plus et fonçait vers le gymnase.

  


* * *

  


Vishous avait usé le tapis de course, il en avait les muscles des cuisses qui le brûlaient. Il buvait de l’eau à grande rasades quand il reçut un coup dans le dos et faillit s’étouffer.

— Putain !

Il toussait encore quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un flic furibard.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, V ?!

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— T’as effacé mes souvenirs, je sais que c’est toi !

V pâlit. Il avait eu tort de sous-estimer le Cop et bêtement, il était fier de lui.

— V, réponds avant que je t’assomme.

— Ça ne t’apportera rien de le savoir.

— Non mais, connard arrogant, depuis quand c’est à toi de décider ? Dis-moi ce que tu me caches. C’est en rapport avec Marissa ? J’ai merdé quelque part ?

— Non, et c’est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

V se détourna, mais Butch le retint par le bras.

— Déconne pas, V. T’as pas le droit de... T’as pas le droit de jouer au vampire sur le pauvre con d’humain que je suis.

Le cerveau hyperactif de Vishous ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que deux plus deux, ça faisait toujours quatre. Butch n’envisageait pas que son ami soit coupable de meurtre, mais que lui y était pour quelque chose, du simple fait qu’il soit humain. Toujours à se sous-estimer.

— Cop, c’est...

— Rends-moi ma tête, putain !

V aurait donné n’importe quoi pour qu’on lui rende ses visions ou son pouvoir de lire les pensées d’autrui. Alors, qui était-il pour refuser la même chose ? Qu’est-ce qu’il risquait, à part perdre son meilleur ami ?

— Et merde !

Vishous prit le visage du Cop entre ses grandes mains et lui rendit la mémoire.

Butch eut un hoquet. En une seconde, il revivait la scène. Attaché à la table. V qui le désinfectait de force. Puis... le sexe ? Alors là, il s’était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Et surtout pas au plaisir ressenti alors, qui fit vibrer son sexe. Car oui, ça avait été douloureux, pas vraiment la meilleure partie à se rappeler, mais aussi, comme une délivrance. Il en avait chialé comme un gosse ensuite, non pas de honte ou de douleur, mais parce que pour la première fois de toute sa putain de vie, il s’était senti bien, entier. Avec la queue d’un mec à l’intérieur de lui, mais là n’était pas le débat.

Butch tourna le dos et se frotta le visage à deux mains. Il souffla un bon coup avant de faire de nouveau face au vampire.

— Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?

V aurait préféré que le flic lui foute son poing dans la gueule. Mais non, il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment alors que lui n’était même pas sûr de connaître ses propres motivations. À part la peur de le perdre si tout changeait entre eux ? Probablement.

— Je n’aurais pas dû te toucher. Tu n’étais pas en état de réfléchir et...

— Je ne te parle pas de cul, là. Pourquoi tu as effacé mes souvenirs ?

— Parce que ça n’aurait pas dû arriver.

— Mais c’est arrivé ! C’est même moi qui te l’ai demandé !

— Cop...

— Ferme-là ! Putain, V, t’es froid, arrogant, tu penses que tu peux tout décider. T’étais mon meilleur ami, merde !

— Étais ?

— Ouais. Je me disais qu’on pouvait discuter de tout, on se comprenait. Mais toi... J’aurai plus jamais confiance en toi.

V leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— Cop, c’était juste une erreur que j’ai voulu rectifier. Tu voulais te faire du mal et... Je n’aurais pas dû.

Butch secoua la tête.

— T’as beau être super intelligent, t’es un sacré con quand tu t’y mets. T’étais tout ce qui me restait.

— Je suis toujours là, Cop.

— Plus jamais je ne pourrai te faire confiance. J’aurais donné ma vie pour toi, même mon cul, mais ça, à priori, c’est déjà fait. Et tu ne t’es jamais dit que je t’avais demandé ça pour une bonne raison ?

— T’es 100 % hétéro, Cop.

— Ben ça, tu vois, t’en sais rien. T’en sais foutrement rien, si je peux me permettre ce jeu de mots douteux.

— Tu veux dire que... ?

— Je veux dire que je me barre d’ici. Et toi et ton gros cerveau n’aurez qu’à trouver l’explication pour le roi.

— Cop, tu ne peux pas t’en aller.

— Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? M’attacher ? Pour le reste, faudra repasser, mec. Car mon cul et moi, on n’a plus grand-chose à te dire.

Vishous soupira.

— Cop, c’est ridicule. Voilà pourquoi j’ai effacé ta mémoire, je savais comment tu réagirais.

Butch eut un sursaut.

— Tu savais ? Ouais, que dalle que tu savais ! Moi, je ne suis qu’un pauvre mec, pas assez bien pour épouser une de vos femelles, pas assez fort pour combattre comme vous autres.

Cette fois, V fit un pas en avant et pointa son index sur la poitrine du flic.

— T’as bientôt fini tes conneries ? Marissa ne te méritait pas, il lui fallait un rond de cuir, pas un guerrier, et c’est ce que tu es. Au combat, tu subis plus de dommages que nous, normal qu’on te protège. T’es le seul Destroyer, y’a que toi.

— Alors va falloir vous en passer. Et je bute le premier qui vient me faire chier, fais passer la consigne.

— Et où tu comptes aller ?

— Loin.

Butch s’éloigna à grands pas. Il était furieux, mais surtout déçu. Il fit ses bagages en deux temps, trois mouvements. Il n’emportait que ce qu’il avait en arrivant, c’est-à-dire à peu près rien, et le costume qu’il avait sur le dos. Mais il lui fallait une voiture, aussi, il prit l’Escalade, il la rendrait dès qu’il en dégoterait une. Il allait prendre un hôtel et réfléchir. Et tenter de ne plus penser à ce vampire aux yeux de diamant qui lui manquait déjà, malgré tout.

En quelques jours, il avait perdu sa fiancée, son meilleur ami, sa maison, sa famille. Comment ça avait pu merder à ce point ?

(à suivre)

* * *

 

  



	6. chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, j'étais de fort méchante humeur, ceci explique cela...  
> Bonne lecture !

 

* * *

 

**Chapitre 6**

  


  


V était sur son lit, déjà habillé pour le combat, et fixait le plafond. Le Cop était parti depuis six jours. Six jours et six putains de nuits encore plus interminables. Il avait essayé de l’appeler, mais évidemment, ce flic borné filtrait les appels. Il ne répondait pas non plus à Rhage, ni à Kohler, ce qui mettait le roi dans une rage folle. Vishous avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre de ne pas aller chercher le flic par la peau du cul, Butch avait besoin de souffler et tout le monde savait qu’il ne les trahirait jamais, il ne parlerait jamais d’eux aux humains.

La Confrérie connaissait son point de chute, un petit Holiday Inn dans les faubourgs de Caldwell, V avait tracé son portable sans difficultés. Apparemment, le flic ne sortait que brièvement la nuit, sans doute pour se chercher à bouffer, et restait terré dans sa chambre. Et chaque nuit, les Frères patrouillaient dans le secteur, juste pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

V aurait pu passer des heures derrière sa fenêtre, juste à le regarder. Il aurait voulu lui dire que le PC portable qu’il s’était dégoté était une merde sans nom. Il aurait pu frapper à la porte et le supplier de rentrer. Juste une conversation, les yeux dans les yeux. Mais c’était sans compter sa remorque avec balafre intégrée : Zadiste lui collait aux basques, pas pour son plus grand plaisir non plus, mais le roi avait ordonné. Et il y avait des paroles qu’il valait mieux qu’il n’entende pas, le flic tenait sans doute à son intimité, et V aussi.

Et voilà comment deux vampires de très mauvais poil se retrouvaient collés l’un à l’autre dès que la nuit tombait, à veiller sur un flic vénère et têtu.

Les volets allaient se lever. Ce soir, il irait voir Butch et l’obligerait à revenir. De gré ou de force. Et Z allait l’aider, les laisser seuls le temps de régler tout ça. Il en avait autant marre que lui de jouer à la nounou pour le Cop au lieu d’aller casser du Lesser.

Soudain, son portable sonna. Un numéro inconnu. Peut-être son flic ?

— Ouais ?

— Vishous, fils du Bloodleter, je crois qu’il est temps de nous rencontrer.

V se redressa sur son lit. Cette voix ne lui disait absolument rien, mais l’accent russe attira son attention. Une intonation aux souvenirs douloureux, au propre comme au figuré. Sa main s’illumina, sans le gant, le portable aurait cramé et des grésillements désagréables se firent entendre. Comment ce bâtard avait eu son numéro ?

— Qui es-tu ? demanda V d’une voix tendue, espérant que la communication ne coupe pas.

— Un vieil ami. Que dirais-tu de nous rencontrer ?

— Quand tu veux, fils de pute !

— Maintenant, au Commodore.

L’œil de Vishous devint un puits. Une vision. Il vit un corps, le visage explosé, sur le sol de son appartement. Non identifiable. Une casquette des Red Sox à côté, couverte de sang. Une autre victime de ce psychopathe ? Ce pourrait être son Cop ? Pas s’il pouvait l’empêcher. Le son des volets qui se relevaient se fit entendre. V n’avait pas raccroché qu’il se dématérialisait déjà en sortant par la fenêtre. Il devait savoir ce qui s’était passé la nuit du meurtre de Marissa et ne tenait pas à avoir de témoins si l’explication le rendait responsable de sa mort, chose dont il ne se croyait toujours pas innocent.

  


* * *

  


Butch zappait, allongé sur son lit bosselé. Depuis qu’il avait quitté la Confrérie, il se complaisait dans une dépression amorphe, se nourrissant presque exclusivement de Lagavulin. En somme, il était pathétique. Mais Marissa était morte, sans aucune piste à suivre. Et V... Merde, ce vampire hantait ses pensées, qu’il soit endormi ou éveillé. Son corps y réagissait à chaque fois, s’échauffant, se tendant. Le traître !

Mais depuis que l’Oméga lui avait fait ce je ne sais quoi, ses sentiments avaient pris une drôle de tournure, sans qu’il s’en aperçoive vraiment. Il était assez doué dans son genre pour ignorer ce qui le gênait.

Au début, il était tombé amoureux de Marissa, cette princesse à l’odeur d’océan. Elle était tout ce dont Butch avait toujours rêvé. Pour elle, il aurait fait n’importe quoi. Il avait soigné son apparence, quasiment arrêté de picoler. Elle était comme un rêve inaccessible qu’il touchait enfin du bout des doigts.

Mais voilà, il s’était retrouvé avec un pouvoir unique, celui de détruire l’Oméga en avalant des petites parties de lui. Pas vraiment ragoutant. Il avait alors gagné le nom d’un guerrier : le Destroyer. Et ainsi, élevé au rang de combattant auprès des Frères.

Sa plus grande addiction n’était pas le whisky hors de prix, mais bien l’adrénaline. C’était aussi pour ça qu’il était devenu flic, cogneur, flingueur. Et pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Réparer les torts. Remettre le compteur à zéro entre victimes et bourreaux, pas toujours dans les règles de l’art et de la légalité.

Et alors qu’il changeait pour les beaux yeux d’une femme merveilleuse, il apprenait à s’accepter tel qu’il était, grâce à V. Avec ce mec, ils se comprenaient sans se parler, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se dire. Le vampire était plus qu’un ami, il était sa partie manquante. Le seul capable de le débarrasser de la noirceur. La lumière et l’ombre.

Butch savait aussi ce que V ressentait pour lui, un lien bien au-delà de l’amitié. Mais Butch n’était pas homo, et c’était bien la seule raison qui les avait empêchés de s’unir pour la vie.

Mais tout avait changé cette nuit-là, au Commodore. Cette autre nuit où V avait voulu en finir avec la vie et s’était jeté dans le vide depuis la terrasse du trentième étage. Butch avait failli en mourir de douleur en un instant, il avait même songé à le suivre, car sans lui... Mais le vampire s’était matérialisé devant lui, il n’avait pas pu aller jusqu’au bout. Ce fut ce jour-là que Butch sut qu’il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Jamais.

Le jour où Marissa était morte, elle lui avait posé un ultimatum : choisir entre elle et la Confrérie. Elle les imaginait sans doute dans une jolie maison, avec un chien ou une chauve-souris et un monospace. Et Butch en comptable pour la Glyméra, avec des heures de bureau et des week-ends à ne rien foutre. Rien que d’y penser lui collait la gerbe. Mais Butch n’avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu’il préférait rester un guerrier et la perdre, il n’en avait juste pas eu le courage. Et elle était morte alors qu’il avait choisi V, car c’était bien de lui dont il était question.

Quand il s’était retrouvé attaché à cette table, il devait savoir. Savoir si le fait de coucher avec un mec était une anomalie, qu’il ne pourrait pas. Et V arrêterait tout s’il le lui demandait. Alors, encore une fois, il avait été lâche et demandé à V de le baiser alors qu’il savait pertinemment que le vampire ne désirait que ça. Sans savoir que Butch le voulait aussi et depuis un bout de temps, mais n’osait pas sauter le pas.

Quel con il faisait, des fois ! Quand parviendrait-il à s’accepter ? Il n’était pas responsable de la mort de Janie ou de Marissa, mais le ressentait comme tel. Il n’était pas gay, mais c’était foutrement bien imité. Et encore une fois, il avait fui. Quel abruti congénital, putain !

Il fallait qu’il parle à V.

  


* * *

  


Vishous se matérialisa sur la terrasse et écouta la nuit. Seuls les bruits étouffés de la circulation en contrebas lui parvenaient. Il regarda à travers la vitre, le cœur battant, craignant d’arriver trop tard, mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé à l’intérieur. Il déverrouilla mentalement la porte-fenêtre et fit un pas. Aussitôt, il sentit une piqûre brûlante dans son cou.

_Et merde !_

Tout devint noir.

  


* * *

  


Butch finissait de s’habiller et ajustait sa cravate devant le miroir embué de la salle de bain. Quand soudain, il entendit hurler dans sa tête. Il dut s’accrocher à deux mains au lavabo pour ne pas dégringoler. Cette voix, c’était V, il en était persuadé. Mais comment ? Bêtement, il se précipita dans sa chambre pour l’inspecter, mais il était seul. Il sortit son portable, appela son ami, mais tomba directement sur la messagerie.

— Et merde !

Il fit le numéro du manoir.

— Fritz, est-ce que V est là ?

— Bonsoir, monsieur. Il ne s’est pas encore présenté à la salle à manger. Voulez-vous que j’aille voir chez lui ?

— Oui, s’il vous plaît.

Butch entendit courir le doggen qui devait donner tout ce qu’il avait. Au bout de longues secondes, une voix essoufflée lui répondit.

— Il n’y a personne, monsieur.

— Ah. Merci.

— Voulez-vous que je prévienne quelqu’un ?

— Non, je rappellerai.

— Très bien, monsieur.

Butch raccrocha, vérifia que son Glock était chargé, que ses dagues étaient bien cachées sous sa veste et fila vers l’Escalade sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte.

  


* * *

  


V entrouvrit les yeux, l’esprit cotonneux. Non, en fait, il pédalait carrément dans la semoule. Il mit de longues secondes à réaliser qu’il était pourtant dans un lieu familier. Son appartement. Et il était attaché sur sa table, totalement nu. Il se débattit aussitôt, sans résultat. Il était sans doute vidé par un anesthésiant, les vampires y étaient dangereusement sensibles.

— Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé, dit une voix grave à l’accent russe.

La vue de Vishous mit quelques secondes à faire le point. Au niveau de ses pieds, se tenait un grand type aux cheveux noirs qui lui ressemblait vaguement.

— Mais qui es-tu, bordel ?

— Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? On s’est connus avant ma transition, c’est sans doute pour ça.

— Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Pas grand-chose. Juste ta vie.

V ricana. Pour ce qu’il en avait à foutre.

— Vas-y, te gêne pas.

— Ne sois donc pas si impatient. Avant, je vais te rendre au centuple ce que tu m’as fait.

— Et je t’ai fait quoi ?

— Vishous, fils du Bloodletter, je suis la progéniture du forgeron qui t’a laissé ce souvenir, dit-il en indiquant son entrejambe mutilé. Il est mort par ta faute et après... Il n’y avait plus personne pour me protéger.

— Bienvenue au club. Tu crois que je me suis amusé là-bas ?

— Sans doute pas. Mais vois-tu, nous avons une certaine ressemblance physique et elle m’a coûté cher. Je suis devenu le favori de ton père. J’ai d’ailleurs eu droit à la castration aussi, mais totale, au contraire de toi.

V imaginait sans mal son calvaire. Et comprenait pourquoi on n’avait pas retrouvé signe de viol sur la femelle.

— Pourquoi avoir tué Marissa ?

— Oh, c’était une erreur, j’ai crû qu’elle était ta compagne. Il semblerait que la Sympathe m’ait trompé sur ce qu’elle avait vu, elle n’y a pas survécu. Enfin, assez pour me dire que cet humain était en fait celui à qui tu tenais.

— T’avise pas...

— Silence !

Le bâton s’abattit avec force sur le torse de V, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Mais il ne paniqua vraiment que quand il sentit une aiguille se ficher dans son bras et qu’il vit un liquide transparent diminuer sous le piston de la seringue. Son esprit déjà peu alerte sembla lui échapper et il perdit conscience.  
La douleur le réveilla. Une seconde ou des heures après ? Il n’en savait rien, juste que ses dents allaient se briser si ce courant électrique qui lui traversait le corps ne cessait pas. Il prit de nouveaux coups, partout. Il ne savait même plus où il avait mal et tout l’attirail qu’il gardait ici pouvait faire durer le plaisir de l’autre con pendant des heures. Un autre détraqué, pire que lui. Ce dernier souriait en assénant de violent coups de fouet sur ses cuisses. V encaissait, confus, se laissait glisser dans les limbes de l’oubli pour en sortir dans un gémissement de souffrance. Il eut la nausée quand il sentit des crocs plantés dans sa jugulaire et qu’il devina le type aspirer avec un bruit de succion écœurant. Ce contact si proche le dégoûtait, lui donnait l’envie de hurler comme une fillette.

Et quand sa propre dague entailla sa chair, il en aurait presque prié la vierge Scribe pour que ça s’arrête. Presque...

  


* * *

  


Butch enfila la clé dans la serrure et tourna silencieusement. Il respira un bon coup et poussa un peu, juste pour voir ce qui s’y passait. Le Commodore n’était éclairé que par des dizaines de bougies. Peut-être que V avait juste une de ses séances ? Aussitôt, la jalousie terrassa le flic. Sauf qu’un simple coup d’œil suffit à lui faire voir le vampire attaché sur sa table, nu et sanguinolent. Tellement de rouge qui paraissait noir sous la lumière blafarde. Sainte Adrénaline se diffusa dans ses veines quand il entendit son ami gémir un son étranglé alors que des tenailles approchaient de son entrejambe.

Il poussa la porte au large, tournant le dos pour entrer.

— Hey, V, j’ai apporté des Donuts, claironna-t-il.

Le temps se figea. La voix familière ranima le vampire qui se sentait de plus en plus glisser vers le néant. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il aperçut la casquette sur sa tête, la même que dans sa vision.

_Non ! Pas lui, non !_

L’autre vampire fut tout aussi surpris, mais sourit, toutes canines dehors. Sa face était couverte de sang, il avait du boire aux veines de V, et pas qu’un peu.

— Ça alors !

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? demanda Butch, l’air le plus ahuri imprimé sur son visage.

— Juste une petite partie entre amis.

— T’es qui, toi ?

— Cop, fous le camp ! siffla V entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Le flic le regarda dans les yeux, l’air déterminé.

— Vishous, tu la fermes !

V plissa les paupières. Butch ne l’appelait jamais comme ça, c’était son mot de sécurité. Ce qui voulait dire que le flic avait un plan et était sûrement moins surpris que ce qu’il en avait l’air en entrant. Aussi, il se figea et se mura dans le silence, anxieux de la suite.

Butch referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin de focaliser toute l’attention de l’autre con, V semblait dans un sale état. Il serait incapable de se défendre alors, rien de tel que passer pour l’abruti de service et endormir la vigilance. Il se dirigea négligemment vers le bar et posa son sac en papier dessus.

— C’est toi, connard, qui a tué Marissa ?

L’autre rigola.

— C’est Vishous qui m’en a donné l’idée. Son rêve, capté par la Sympathe, fut très instructif.

Le flic échangea un regard avec son ami. Qui commettait l’acte dans ce rêve, cette vision ? V ou ce psychopathe à deux balles ? Ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais. Mais bon, avant de se faire des nœuds au cerveau, il fallait régler le problème à accent ruscof qui reprit sur le même ton. Il s’amusait décidément beaucoup.

— Ce ne fut qu’un malheureux concours de circonstances. Je croyais qu’elle était la shellane de Vishous. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu’elle vivait avec un vulgaire humain.

— Vulgaire ? Ben putain de merde, c’est bien vrai, ça !

Et Butch éclata de rire en se tapant la cuisse. L’autre fut totalement désarçonné et il n’était pas le seul : V se demandait ce que foutait son flic. Mais peut-être que ses frères étaient là ? Il ne détectait rien, mais il luttait déjà pour rester conscient, il avait mal partout et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. En plus, ce putain d’anesthésiant faisait chuter sa tension, sa vue se brouillait.

— Tu es complètement fou, humain, dit l’homme.

— Et tu ne sais pas à quel point. T’as un nom, suceur de sang ?

— Je suis Akim, fils du forgeron du camp du Bloodleter. Et je viens finir ce que mon père avait commencé.

— De la tribu de Dana ? (1)

— Pardon ?

— Nan, rien.

Butch se glissa négligemment derrière le comptoir et se servit un verre, la décontraction incarnée. Akim le regardait faire tout en restant près de Vishous, il se méfiait de cet humain azimuté.

— Et si tu enlevais tes armes, humain ? Très doucement.

Butch leva les mains en signe de bonne foi, ôta sa veste et le harnais de ses dagues, et posa son revolver sur le bar.

— Je vais devoir te fouiller.

— Fais donc.

Akim s’approcha, la dague noire de V en main.

— Écarte les bras.

Il palpa le flic rapidement, mais alors qu’il se redressait, il entendit deux _clics_ simultanés. Et se retrouva son poignet menotté à celui de Butch qui ricana.

— Et voilà. Avec moi comme boulet, t’auras vachement plus de mal à t’approcher de V.

Le vampire rugit et leva la dague. Butch se baissa vivement en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le bracelet d’acier qui lui entailla la peau et son adversaire perdit l’équilibre. Ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans le petit espace derrière le bar.

De là où il était, V ne voyait rien, il entendait quelques coups. Puis le métal de sa lame qui frottait sur le sol. Il tira sur ses liens, sans plus de succès qu’auparavant.

Un nouveau bruit, et il vit le flic littéralement décoller et tomber sur le devant du meuble, le vampire toujours attaché à son bras qui sautait derrière lui. Ce dernier levait déjà la dague.

— COP !

Butch, accroupi au sol, ouvrit le sac de papier qu’il avait choppé pendant son vol plané, plongea sa main dedans et tira à travers. Son Glock était planqué dans les beignets. Le bras armé du vampire craqua, l’os brisé sous l’impact.

— Ça, c’est pour Marissa. Et celle-ci, connard, elle est pour V.

Il y eut une odeur d’épices sombres très discrète, V crut même l’avoir rêvée. La balle suivante atteignit le visage qui se disloqua. Le corps massif s’effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. La casquette tombée au sol reçut les éclaboussures. Butch se remit sur ses pieds, détacha sa menotte et vida son chargeur dans la poitrine du type. Puis il se tourna vers V qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

— Juste pour être sûr, dit le Cop en haussant les épaules.

Puis Butch se précipita vers son ami.

— Attends, mon pote, je vais te détacher. Merde, t’es arrangé.

— Ça va, murmura le vampire.

Butch ôta les quatre attaches et V roula péniblement sur le côté en position fœtale, prêt à dégringoler au moindre mouvement.

— Hey, V, ça va ?

Le vampire hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux. Il souffrait, avait froid, honte d’être ainsi offert à la vue de son flic, ses tatouages, son infirmité... tout le dégoûtait.

— Je vais te conduire chez Havers.

— Non, je ne veux pas voir ce con, murmura V.

Butch sourit en pensant à la tête du toubib s’il les voyait se pointer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. V était couvert de son propre sang qui continuait de s’écouler par différentes blessures qu’il avait du mal à évaluer. Il alla donc à la salle de bain et revint avec un gant mouillé et une serviette.

— On va faire un brin de toilette, mon gars.

— Arrête ça, putain ! J’ai pas besoin qu’on me materne !

— Hé, tu baisses d’un ton ou je te rattache pour faire le boulot !

Un ange passa. Ce ne serait que le remake d’une scène qui ne cessait de les hanter tous les deux. V se contenta de lui laisser accès à son corps, les yeux fermés.

Butch lava la peau avec précaution. Certaines blessures étaient superficielles, d’autres plus profondes, mais le sang continuait de couler, la cicatrisation naturelle n’avait pas l’air au point. Il pansa les blessures les plus graves avec ce qu’il avait trouvé dans la trousse à pharmacie, mais ça lui semblait loin d’être suffisant.

— Bon, j’ai fait le plus gros, on va t’emmener sur le lit, tu y seras mieux.

V grimaça en se redressant. Mais une fois sur ses pieds, ses jambes se dérobèrent. Butch le rattrapa de justesse et le colla à lui avec une bouffée de chaleur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit à poil ?

— Allez, mec, fais un effort. Si je dois te porter, je vais te faire mal et tu vas encore râler.

— Je ne râle... jamais, siffla le vampire en s’appuyant de tout son poids sur son ami.

— Ben voyons ! Et moi, j’ai gagné de concours de Miss Monde. J’ai loupé Miss Univers juste parce que j’avais oublié de m’épiler.

— Oh putain, me fais pas rire, ça fait mal.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, rigola Butch.

En quelques pas maladroits, le flic aida V à s’allonger. Sa peau était glacée et il le borda sous les couvertures.

— V, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour toi, je ne suis pas toubib.

— C’est bon, Cop, t’as fait ce qu’il fallait, murmura V, sans doute à bout de forces.

Mais face au visage pâle aux yeux fermés, le flic doutait sérieusement. Il s’agenouilla pour être au niveau du vampire et caressa doucement sa joue. V frissonna à ce simple contact, fut tenté de s’y soustraire, mais au contraire, il se lova un peu contre la paume brûlante.

— Je vais appeler la cavalerie, ok ?

Butch cessa de respirer quand les yeux de diamant s’ouvrirent subitement et se braquèrent sur lui.

— Tu resteras ?

— Oui, V, je resterai. Puis j’ai vraiment amené des donuts, on les mangera devant la télé.

V sourit et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Butch prit son portable.

— Hollywood, ramenez-vous au Commodore, on a du ménage.

Butch raccrocha. Ouais, ménage était le mot, il y avait du sang partout, des bouts de cervelle et d’os. Mais il s’en foutait, tout ce qui accaparait son attention était ce corps tremblant sous le drap noir. Il avait envie de le réconforter, de le cajoler, de l’embrasser. Un peu qu’il resterait avec cet abruti ! C’était la bien la seule chose dont il était sûr. Après tout, le truc le plus chiant serait de supporter les sarcasmes de Rhage, rien d’insurmontable. Quoi que...

 

(1) Hum, pardon, craquage d'auteur...

 

(à suivre)

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant-dernier chapitre... bonne lecture !

 

* * *

**Chapitre** **7**

  


  


  


Une seconde après l’appel du flic, les trois Frères se matérialisaient sur la terrasse, toutes dagues dehors. Mais ils firent vite un état des lieux et rangèrent leurs armes.

Z s’approcha du cadavre, ou plutôt de la bouillie qui en restait.

— C’est toi qui as fait ça, Cop ?

— Je lui ai brossé les dents avec du dentiglock.

— Quelles dents ? rigola Rhage.

Fhurie s’était rendu directement auprès de V, mais quand il tendit la main vers lui, le vampire émit un grondement sourd et eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne supportait pas qu’on le touche.

— Du calme, mon Frère. Je veux juste voir comment tu vas.

— Je vais bien, souffla-t-il avec une voix qui disait le contraire.

Butch s’approcha, les mains sur les hanches.

— Hey, V, commence pas ! Tu vas laisser Fhurie regarder tes blessures ou je te conduis direct chez Havers. À coups de pieds dans le cul s’il le faut !

V soupira, mais se remit au dos. Fhurie descendit le drap. Peut-être un peu trop, car l’espace fut aussitôt inondé d’une odeur d’épices sombres. Et elle ne provenait pas du vampire blessé. Fhurie se tourna vers O’Neil.

— Cop, je peux le toucher ? Juste pour le soigner.

— Ben vas-y, tu veux quoi ? Un carton d’invitation ?... Mais magne-toi.

Butch semblait nerveux, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Fhurie se tourna vers V en souriant.

— Si tu es blessé sous la ceinture, je ne pourrai rien faire. Je tiens beaucoup trop à mes dents.

Mais V était bien trop sous le choc pour répondre, et il n’était pas le seul. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le flic qui serrait les mâchoires.

— Quoi ? rugit-il.

Rhage croisa les bras en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— T’as changé de déo, Cop ?

Le flic renifla son bras.

— Ce... ça vient de moi ?

— Ouais, mon pote. Une vraie odeur de mâle dédié. Donc, entre vous deux ?

Le géant blond se tut quand l’odeur revint, beaucoup plus forte cette fois, car elle était émise par V et que ce dernier émit un grondement menaçant.

— Bon, j’ai la réponse.

Fhurie pendant ce temps, finissait de faire son diagnostic.

— Mon Frère, je vais devoir te recoudre. Et surtout, tu dois prendre une veine, tu ne cicatrises pas.

— Wow, intervint Butch, c’est pas vaguement sexuel, votre truc de mordre ?

— Et pas que vaguement, ricana Z.

Le flic le foudroya du regard. V aussi. Il souhaitait que tout ça finisse très vite pour pouvoir foutre tout le monde dehors.

— T’as pas quelqu’un à égorger, toi ? grogna Butch au balafré.

— Pas tant que je me marre autant.

— On va faire venir une élue, proposa Rhage.

— Demande une moche, ordonna Butch le plus sérieusement du monde.

V serra les dents.

— Bordel, Cop, me fais pas rire, j’ai mal partout.

Butch avait vraiment besoin de s’occuper l’esprit. Il se sentait sur le point de mordre, au propre comme au figuré. Une odeur de mâle dédié ? Mais il était humain. De plus, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avec Marissa. Peut-être que ça expliquait qu’il ne soit pas désespéré au point où il aurait dû ? La jeune femme venait de mourir, dès le lendemain, il demandait à V de le baiser et une semaine plus tard, il le revendiquait. Merde, qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Et quand l’élue apparut, magnifique et fragile dans sa simple robe vaporeuse, il eut besoin de sortir et se dirigea vers la terrasse, il ne souhaitait pas assister au spectacle. Il s’accouda et regarda la ville illuminée qui s’étendait sous ses pieds. À cette heure tardive, elle s’éteignait peu à peu, la circulation était rare.

Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Est-ce que Marissa pouvait le voir ? Allait-elle le maudire ? Si c’était sur plusieurs générations, il était tranquille, il ne risquait plus de se reproduire. Et il ne savait pas s’il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Quel bordel !

Il y eut un bruit derrière lui : Zadiste était en train de tirer le cadavre au-dehors.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Z ?

— On ne va pas s’emmerder à le trimbaler. Le jour fera le boulot.

— Ouaip.

Dès les premières lueurs de l’aube, il n’en resterait que des cendres.

Butch reprit sa position contemplative et contre toute attente, le Frère l’imita.

— T’as pas à t’en vouloir, Cop.

Le flic fut surpris. Zadiste n’était certainement pas le vampire le plus sociable qu’il connaisse, c’était même difficile de faire pire. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il ne sentait pas les choses.

— Je trahis Marissa. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

— Sauf que tu n’y peux rien, tu t’es dédié, mec.

— Ben, j’aurais pas dû.

— Tu ne peux pas le contrôler. J’ai attendu des siècles avant que ça ne me tombe dessus. Et je te jure que j’ai lutté. Mais tu vois le résultat. Et V attend depuis trois cents ans.

— Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à me donner des conseils matrimoniaux.

Le guerrier ricana.

— Je suis toujours un connard égoïste. Si vous ne réglez pas ça, on doit faire sans toi et V fait n’importe quoi en solo, t’es le seul à pouvoir le canaliser. Et je ferai tout pour protéger Bella et le bébé. Même vous pousser dans le même pieu.

Z retourna à l’intérieur. Butch soupira. Après tout, cette explication en valait une autre. Mais en bon Irlandais catholique, il continuait de douter.

— Butch, on a fini ici, le héla Rhage.

Le flic revint dans le salon.

— L’Élue est repartie ?

— Ouais, on peut rentrer.

Vishous était assis dans son lit contre les oreillers. Ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir, mais le sang l’avait ragaillardi.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Butch en s’approchant.

— Comme après un voyage en bus. Sauf que j’étais sous les roues.

O’Neil ricana et se tourna vers les Frères.

— Les gars, vous pouvez rentrer. Je ramènerai V demain soir avec l’Escalade.

Les trois frères échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

— Vous êtes sûrs que ce mec était seul ? demanda Fhurie.

— Ouais, répondit Vishous. C’était personnel. Il a pensé que Marissa était ma shellane. Il m’a appelé et... il m’a drogué. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

V s’en voulait tellement. Mais sa vision lui avait fait croire que Butch serait tué s’il n’agissait pas rapidement. Ce type lui mettait vraiment la tête à l’envers.

— Soyez sages, rigola Rhage.

Les trois vampires se dématérialisèrent sur la terrasse. Butch se retourna vers son ami.

— Allez, mon grand, tu vas récupérer pendant que je nettoie tout ce bordel.

V s’allongea sous les couvertures avec un soupir de soulagement. Le temps que ce putain d’anesthésiant se barre, il se sentait vraiment vidé, il aurait été incapable de se dématérialiser et le parking lui semblait à des kilomètres. Mais il avait moins mal, fallait bien voir le positif. Il regardait son flic qui était debout près de la table en croix, l’air songeur. Lui aussi devait se remémorer tout ce qu’elle représentait : l’abominable comme l’agréable. Ou presque.

— Merci, Cop. Je te dois la vie.

— De rien. C’était presque un plaisir.

— Ouais... Mais bordel, pourquoi tu es venu tout seul ?!

Butch souffla par le nez et se tourna vers le vampire, l’air furax.

— Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Et toi alors ?

— Je te l’ai dit, c’était personnel. Mais toi, comment as-tu su ?

— Je t’ai entendu hurler, là, dans ma tête.

Outre sa fierté qui en prenait un coup, V ne pouvait nier qu’il avait gueulé à s’en érailler la voix. Mais Akim avait été à bonne école dans l’art de la torture.

— Comment c’est possible ?

— Hey, c’est toi l’expert en trucs vampiriques.

— Et donc, je me répète, mais pourquoi tu n’es pas venu avec les autres ?

— Pour qu’on me laisse encore sur la touche ? Je pouvais gérer. Ce con a cru qu’un humain était trop faible, il n’a pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et la leçon vaut pour toi aussi !

— Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu étais faible, Cop.

La voix du vampire ralentissait, il s’endormait, engourdi par les drogues et l’énergie requise pour sa guérison. Butch le regarda pendant de longues secondes. En fait, il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi, V était en danger, c’était tout ce qui avait guidé ses pas jusque-là, sans vraiment savoir s’il venait au bon endroit, s’il n’avait pas eu d’hallucination. Il avait juste suivi son instinct et évité un drame dont il n’aurait pu se relever, il en tremblait encore, comme un adict en manque. Et sa drogue favorite était là, à quelques pas. Il avait encore du mal à l’admettre.

Il releva ses manches et en profita pour tout laver à grande eau. Le sang avait coagulé, laissant des taches brunâtres un peu partout. Maintenant que l’adrénaline était retombée, le flic se rendait compte de tout ce qui s’était passé, imaginait le pire qui aurait pu arriver. Il jeta un coup d’œil au vampire qui en écrasait, seuls ses cheveux dépassaient de sous le drap noir.

Quand Thor avait perdu sa shellane, il s’était comme brisé en mille morceaux de l’intérieur et avait disparu. Peut-être était-il mort de chagrin à l’heure actuelle ? Mais quand Marissa avait été assassinée, Butch n’avait songé qu’à la vengeance, coincer cet enfant de salaud. Il était malheureux, certes, mais pas anéanti. Pas ce sentiment qu’il avait ressenti, là, en voyant V attaché, meurtri, couvert de sang. La première pensée qu’il avait eue restait ancrée dans sa chair.

_Mon pote, si tu meurs, je vais tellement bouffer du lesser que l’Omega s’en relèvera pas. Moi non plus, mais qu’importe._

En une fraction de seconde, il avait envisagé sa propre mort, car il ne survivrait pas à celle du guerrier. C’était tellement évident, à présent. Comment ne l’avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ?

Il soupira et reprit son nettoyage.

  


* * *

  


Quand V s’éveilla, il remarqua que les volets étaient levés. N’avait-il dormi qu’un instant ou toute la journée ? L’appartement était silencieux. Trop.

— Cop ?

Il n’y eut aucune réponse. Tout était nickel comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, il y avait encore l’odeur du désinfectant dans l’air. Il se leva sans ressentir plus que quelques tiraillements. Il arracha le pansement sur la poitrine, la plaie était pratiquement cicatrisée. Aucun doute, il avait roupillé des plombes. Mais où était le flic ? Parti, sans doute. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ses lèvres laissèrent passer un souffle d’air douloureux, puis il enfila juste un pantalon de cuir, chercha son tabac, roula et alla fumer sur la terrasse. La ville vibrait encore une ruche, il devait être encore tôt. Et il faisait plutôt froid, mais qu’importe, l’air était toujours plus chaud que ce qu’il ressentait à l’intérieur.

La veille, dès qu’il était entré, il avait bien senti cette odeur de mâle dédié qui émanait du Cop, discrète mais là quand même. Il s’était dit que c’était pour Marissa. Ça l’avait raccroché à la vie alors qu’il sentait qu’elle s’échappait à chaque goutte de sang qu’il perdait. Parce que son flic était là, pour lui, en danger. Il fallait... Mais il avait été bien impuissant tout du long. Même sa main maudite n’avait fait que roussir le gant, la drogue l’avait totalement foutu à plat.

Et maintenant ? Butch lui en voulait pour avoir effacé ses souvenirs. Sans doute encore plus pour le reste. Il était humain, alors que signifiait la valeur de mâle dédié pour lui ? Car il ne pouvait plus douter, c’était bien pour lui. Mais il était évident que le Cop ne pourrait encaisser un truc pareil, ce n’était pas son genre de virer homo. Et sûrement pas avec un détraqué tel que lui.

C’était trop con tout ça.

  


* * *

  


Butch avait craqué. Dans cette putain de garçonnière, pas moyen de se faire un café. Alors, il était descendu au Starbuck du coin et ramenait son précieux breuvage format XXL. Il entra au Commodore le plus silencieusement possible, mais quand il fut là, ce fut pour découvrir le lit vide et la porte-fenêtre ouverte au large sur la nuit glaciale. La panique lui comprima la poitrine.

_Oh merde ! Tu n’as pas sauté, hein ? Je revenais !_

— Je suis là, Cop, pas la peine de flipper.

Butch poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et sortit rejoindre son ami. Et le voir accoudé là, à fumer tranquillement, lui donna une bouffée de chaleur. Son dos nu captait la faible lumière venant de la pièce, les muscles se mouvaient à chaque fois que le vampire ramenait sa cigarette vers sa bouche. Et plus bas...

_Quel cul, mon dieu !_

V se retourna vers lui, le sourire en coin. Le flic se raidit.

— Tu lis à nouveau les pensées ?

— On dirait bien, ricana Vishous.

— Ben t’arrête tout de suite !

— C’est pas comme si je pouvais mettre sur pause.

En fait, V avait été autant surpris que le flic quand il l’avait entendu dans sa tête dès qu’il était entré. Son blocage était donc réglé ?

Butch lui tendit un gobelet brûlant.

— Tiens, je t’en ai pris un, même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites.

V fut bêtement touché par l’attention. C’était important pour sa race de nourrir la personne qu’on aimait, mais son Cop ne devait même pas s’en soucier.

— Merci.

Le flic s’accouda à son tour à ses côtés.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Bien mieux. Il y a longtemps que je n’avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Butch avala une gorgée de son café sans répondre. Lui n’avait pas fermé l’œil, luttant contre le désir de se glisser sous les draps près du corps nu et le fait qu’il avait perdu sa compagne il y avait si peu de temps. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si Marissa n’avait jamais existé.

— Te bile pas avec ça, Cop. T’es pas responsable.

— C’est compliqué.

— Ouais, je sais. Écoute, on va laisser faire les choses, puis on verra. On peut même tout oublier entre nous et reprendre comme avant.

— Comme avant ?

— Oui. On est amis, et ça me suffit.

— Ben pas moi.

Sans laisser le temps au vampire de répondre, Butch se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, très délicatement. Il ne bougea pas ses lèvres, imprima seulement le fait que la barbe le chatouillait de façon agréable. Pourtant, V se recula, les sourcils froncés. Butch fit de même.

— Quoi ? J’ai mauvaise haleine ?

— N... Non. Sauf que je n’ai jamais embrassé personne.

— Jamais ?

— Jamais.

Le flic eut besoin de quelques secondes pour faire le point avec lui-même. Ben merde alors ! Ce mec, maître SM, à plus de trois cents ans, venait de recevoir son premier baiser ? Alors ça, c’était une enquête pour l’inspecteur O’Neil. Avec des dizaines de questions. Et il allait commencer, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

— Hein ?

Oui, bon, il aurait pu être un peu plus précis, mais dans l’instant présent, il était à fond.

V haussa les épaules et retourna son attention sur les lumières de la ville.

— Personne ne m’a jamais embrassé. Ni même touché, sauf quand et comme je le demandais.

Il fit une courte pause, et sa voix devint froide et monocorde, comme si rien n’avait d’importance.

— Au camp du Bloodletter, je me suis juré que personne n’aurait de prise sur mon corps. Là-bas, un combat perdu et le vaincu se faisait violer par le vainqueur, en public. Je n’ai jamais perdu, mais j’ai été contraint de réclamer mon dû, une fois. Puis je suis parti.

Butch était sonné par cet aveu. Il comprenait mieux le besoin du vampire de tout contrôler. Sans doute était-il le seul à savoir cette histoire au sein de la Confrérie.

— Oui, tu es le seul.

— Arrête de lire mes pensées. Je ne me souvenais plus combien c’était chiant, ton truc.

— Une des nombreuses choses qui déconnent chez moi.

— M’en fous, j’ai rien à te cacher. Mais c’est chiant quand même.

V eut un sourire triste, jeta son mégot et retourna à l’intérieur. Il alla s’asseoir sur un de hauts tabourets et s’adossa au bar. Butch le suivit, ferma la fenêtre, ôta son manteau qui cachait le sang séché sur sa chemise et se ficha devant lui, continuant de siroter son café. Mais Vishous sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à parler, il n'attendit pas longtemps en voyant une étincelle canaille s'allumer dans les yeux noisettes.

— Tu sais, V, j’avais un petit, voir minuscule sentiment d’infériorité.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Sexe, mec. T’as presque trois cents de pratique, moi, une vingtaine. Et entre mecs, je débute.

V arqua un sourcil, le regard amusé.

— Parce que tu comptes creuser de ce côté-là ?

— Carrément me spécialiser. J’avais rien d’autre à foutre cette semaine que d’aller sur le net.

— T’as regardé des pornos gays ?

— Ouais. Mais t’affole pas, pour les trois quarts des trucs, j’suis pas assez souple.

V frotta sa barbe en souriant.

— Tu ferais bien de te méfier de ce que tu me racontes, Cop.

— Même pas peur. Par contre, ta table, je préfère oublier pour un temps. Puis arrête de m’interrompre, je sais plus où j’en suis.

— Je t’écoute, Cop.

— Ouais, donc... Je découvre que c’est moi qui ai des trucs à t’apprendre. J’ai embrassé ma première nana à treize ans, Betty Findler, j’étais pas peu fier. Et je me suis perfectionné avec Sally Richmond.

— Cop, tu comptes me faire l’inventaire de toutes tes conquêtes ? râla V en grimaçant.

— Même Beth a dit que j’embrassais bien.

V faillit en tomber de son siège.

— Beth ? La reine ?

— J’suis un tombeur.

— Connard !

Butch gloussa.

— Mooh, t’énerve pas. Tout ça pour dire que j’ai plus d’expérience que toi dans un domaine.

Vishous secoua la tête en pestant entre ses dents. Le flic en profita pour se glisser entre ses jambes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je vais recommencer.

— Cop...

Mais Butch n’écoutait plus. Il agrippa la nuque du vampire et posa à nouveau sa bouche sur sa jumelle, plus fermement cette fois. V émit un grondement sourd en le rapprochant de lui. D’abord hésitant, il rendit la baiser et sentit son sexe se tendre quand leurs deux langues se caressèrent. C’était inédit, humide, chaud. Doux. Une douceur qui le fit paniquer. Il poussa violemment le fic en arrière sans le lâcher et le fit tomber sur le lit. Une seconde plus tard, il lui tenait les poignets, assis sur son ventre.

— Wow, doucement, mec, grogna Butch. On va définir quelques règles.

V leva un sourcil.

— Je me souviens de ton mot de sécurité.

— Et le tien, c’est quoi ? Parce que, mon p’tit pote, pas question que je sois en dessous cette fois.

Cette affirmation doucha l’excitation du vampire qui lâcha le flic comme s’il l’avait brûlé. Il se laissa tomber au dos sur le matelas, un bras sur les yeux.

— Désolé, Cop, mais ça, ça ne va pas être possible.

Butch s’était douté que ce ne serait pas évident à négocier, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à un non catégorique. Il faillit se dédire dans la seconde en voyant ce mec magnifique allongé près de lui, qui lui mettait la tête à l’envers et le cerveau au niveau de la braguette.

Le flic se tourna vers lui, la tête sur son coude replié.

— Vu que ce n’est pas simple pour moi, je me doute que ça l’est pas pour toi non plus.

V soupira.

— Tu crois que ce lieu, c’est juste pour faire mumuse ? T’as choisi un détraqué, Cop.

— M’emmerde pas avec tes histoires de détraqué. Tu l’es pas ! Tu veux juste garder le contrôle total. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on choisisse grand-chose, toi et moi, ça nous est tombé dessus. Et toi, t’es justement tombé sur un mec en qui tu as confiance. Et c’est moi, ce connard de mec. Je ne suis pas un de tes soumis que tu traînes ici.

V releva son bras et le regarda.

— Ne te compare pas à eux. Tu n’as rien à voir avec eux.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Butch.

V aurait vraiment tout donné à son flic en cet instant. Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas. Lui qui ne ressentait rien depuis si longtemps se retrouvait submergé par des émotions auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Le Cop lui donnait tout le temps envie de sourire, de se marrer. De le toucher, de l’avoir tout le temps en visuel. Ils se comprenaient, aimaient les mêmes trucs. Ils étaient liés par ce lien surnaturel, seul V pouvait le débarrasser de sa noirceur, seul le flic pouvait toucher sa main létale. Le Cop était sa lumière pour sa part d’ombre.

Mais ce qu’il lui demandait, c’était de perdre. Un combat. La vie. Et son instinct de survie faisait le reste. Car s’il perdait les pédales au pire moment, il pouvait lui faire du mal. Et ça lui fichait une trouille bleue.

Le vampire se remit debout brutalement.

— On va rentrer, je sens que Kohler a besoin de nous engueuler pour se détendre.

Butch opina de la tête, plein de remords. Il voulaient juste qu'ils soient à égalité pour une fois. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de proposer d’inverser les rôles. Ou ne rien dire du tout. Après ce que V lui avait avoué sur ce qu’il avait vécu, il aurait dû se taire. Mais depuis quand était-il capable de fermer sa grande gueule ? Il entendait presque son ancien chef hurler : JAMAIS !

 

(à suivre)

* * *

 

  


 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

  


**Chapitre 8**

  


  


V et Butch à peine arrivés, s’étaient rendus au manoir. Butch avait encore ses vêtements tachés de sang, mais ça pouvait attendre. Ils étaient assis sur le frêle canapé bleu du bureau du roi et attendaient sagement qu’il parle. Ce ne fut pas long.

— Bon, le gang des andouilles est réuni.

Ça commençait fort !

— Vous deux, vous avez encore ignoré mes ordres. Les renforts, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

— Je pouvais gérer, lança le flic.

— Ouais, je suis sûr que c’est ce qu’a pensé ton petit camarade. Pas vrai, V ?

— Je reconnais.

Le roi soupira en tapotant nerveusement la table sous ses doigts.

— Bon, on ne va pas en parler jusqu’à Noël, vu que vous n’en avez rien à foutre. Oui, je suis aveugle, pas con. La chasse aux Lessers a repris, vous êtes de repos cette nuit et V, toi, encore demain.

Vishous se redressa.

— Je peux parfaitement...

— Te la fermer, oui, interrompit Kohler. Allez, foutez-moi le camp !

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier. À peine sortis, Butch ricana.

— Bon, ça ne s’est pas si mal passé.

— Ouais, il était de bonne humeur. Je te rejoins plus tard, Cop, je vais au gymnase. Besoin de me défouler.

— Ok. Fais gaffe à toi.

Depuis le départ du Commodore, V était froid et distant et n’avait desserré ses lèvres que pour y glisser sa roulée. Comment ça avait pu merder à ce point ?

Butch pénétra dans la Piaule avec un soupir de bien-être. Il passa le bout des doigts sur le dossier du canapé, le baby-foot. C’était chez lui et l’endroit lui avait vraiment manqué.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, à la vue du lit, sa gorge se serra. Il l’avait partagé avec Marissa et tous les souvenirs lui revenaient en quelques flashs douloureux. Il discernait même encore sa délicieuse odeur d’océan. Ou n’était-ce que sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours ?

Il fila sous la douche, s’habilla en hâte avec le premier jean et tee-shirt qui lui tombèrent sous la main, ressortit aussitôt et se vautra sur le canapé en zappant sans vraiment voir l’écran.

  


* * *

  


Trois bonnes heures plus tard, Vishous entra dans la Piaule, en nage et l’air peu engageant.

— Hey, V. C’était bien ton entraînement ?

Le vampire évita son regard.

— Bruyant. Je vais prendre une douche.

Le vampire monta le son de la hifi au maximum, le rap en faisait trembler les murs, et disparut dans le couloir. Le ton hargneux n’avait pas échappé au flic. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? _Bruyant..._

— Et merde !

Butch se rendit compte qu’il avait passé tout son temps à songer à Marissa et que V avait dû en capter chaque bribe. Il se frotta le visage comme s’il tentait de se sortir d’un mauvais rêve. Il réfléchit un instant, puis inspira un grand coup. Une seule solution s’imposait. Il commença par changer le code le Piaule, pas envie de voir Rhage débarquer.

Puis sans hésiter, il commença de se déshabiller en suivant les traces de son colocataire. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne portait plus que son boxer. Il entendit l’eau. Il enleva le sous-vêtement en entrant dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le panneau de la douche. V, tête basse sous la cascade, tourna son visage vers lui, partagé entre surprise et rancune.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Cop ?

Butch se colla dans son dos et encercla la taille ferme. L’eau était gelée, il ne put réprimer un frisson.

— Je lui disais adieu, c’est tout.

V soupira. Ivre de jalousie, il avait soulevé des poids à s’en faire péter les muscles des bras. Ses blessures le tiraillaient, mais il forçait pour s’empêcher de revenir direct et de prendre le flic contre un mur. Car il était à lui.

_À moi !_

Il remit un peu d’eau chaude, puis se retourna, sans se défaire de l’étreinte des bras. Il leva la main et caressa du pouce la bouche du flic.

— Tu es à moi.

— Et toi, à moi.

Leurs bouches se joignirent sous l’eau qui ruisselait sur eux. Ils donnèrent le même coup de bassin quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Butch laissa courir ses mains sur le dos musculeux. V eut un frisson, pas de rejet, mais d’envie. C’était aussi la première fois où il laissait quelqu’un le toucher, là et comme l’autre le désirait. Les caresses des mains calleuses l’électrisaient. C’était aussi étrange que naturel. Ce le fut aussi quand il sentit des doigts glisser le long de son aine, effleurer ses tatouages et saisir leur deux sexes ensemble. Ce n’était pas doux, mais ferme. Pas violent, ni douloureux. Pourtant si jouissif. Il posa sa main sur celle du Cop. Puis il le plaqua au mur et bougea ses hanches pour accentuer la friction.

L’orgasme les prit presque par surprise. Trop vite, trop tôt. Mais c’était si... Aucun d’eux n’avait les mots. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, collés l’un à l’autre sous la cataracte en attendant de retrouver un souffle décent.

Ils se savonnèrent ensuite en riant, puis sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent mutuellement, avec des airs de chats qui viennent d’avaler un bol de crème. V remit seulement son gant de cuir.

— Je peux dormir là ? demanda Butch. Je suis claqué, je ne me souviens même plus quand j’ai dormi la dernière fois.

— Bien sûr.

Le flic se saisit de la main de V et l’entraîna au lit. Juste un geste tendre qui prit le vampire à la gorge. Un geste si inhabituel, mais qui semblait aller de soi pour le Cop. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ça l’intriguait. Et quand ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sous les draps, peau contre peau, Butch lui donna un baiser paresseux. Il n’avait pas pris de repos depuis longtemps et son corps empli d’endorphines réclamait une trêve. Il s’endormit rapidement.

V s’écarta et le regarda. Il avait toujours son nez cassé, sa barbe de trois jours, mais il paraissait aussi plus jeune ainsi, les traits détendus. Et le guerrier se sentait juste heureux, sentiment qu’il n’avait jamais expérimenté. Mais aussi, envahi. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait fermer l’œil, la présence du flic était comme une menace, le rendait vulnérable et ça, c’était comme lutter contre ses propres instincts.

Il tergiversait depuis près d’une heure quand le Cop s’agita. Un cauchemar. V lui caressa doucement la joue.

— Cop, réveille-toi.

Ce dernier sursauta, le regard encore hanté. Puis il referma les yeux avec un soupir.

— Ça va ? demanda V.

— Ouais.

Butch se rapprocha du vampire et nicha son nez contre lui, juste sous son cou.

— Désolé de t’avoir réveillé, dit Butch de sa voix encore plus traînante que d’habitude.

— Je ne dormais pas. Rendors-toi.

Butch se rapprocha encore de lui en emmêlant leurs jambes et V tenta d’ignorer son érection qui se réveillait à chaque effleurement. Là, il avait juste envie de coincer son Cop sous lui et de le pilonner jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive. Mais la voix à l’accent de Boston reprit.

— Je t’avais choisi, V. Il y a longtemps, sauf que je ne le savais pas. J’étais trop lâche pour reconnaître que je pouvais désirer un mec, l’excuse bidon, quoi. On a rompu avec Marissa ce jour-là. Et ma lâcheté lui a coûté la vie.

V le serra un peu plus contre lui et lui caressa le dos.

— Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. C’est ce connard le responsable de sa mort, pas toi.

— Je ne peux pas retourner dans ma chambre. Ce serait lui faire affront, tu comprends ?

— Et tu es très bien là où tu es. Avec moi.

Une odeur d’épices sombres inonda la pièce.

— J’ai envie de toi, V.

Leurs bouches se joignirent, les mains devenant caressantes. Doucement, puis de plus en plus férocement. Butch sentit les canines de son amant s’allonger et il glissa la pointe de sa langue tout du long. V gronda.

— Ben dis donc, je te fais de l’effet, rigola Butch.

— Et tu ne sais pas à quel point.

V le poussa brutalement au dos et se glissa entre ses jambes. Il longea sa gorge, mordilla un téton. Puis descendit. Le ventre se contracta sous ses lèvres. Descendit encore, griffa l’intérieur de ses cuisses avec ses dents, puis lécha le membre tendu. Butch s’arc-bouta quand il se sentit totalement pris en bouche. V suçait, aspirait, mordillait, tout en malaxant parfois durement les testicules. Ce n’était pas doux, mais aucun doute, c’était la meilleure pipe de toute sa vie.

Butch agrippa les cheveux du vampire.

— Oh bordel ! T’es doué, mon salaud !

V pouffa. Son Cop ne pouvait décidément pas la fermer. Il le sentait près à jouir et accéléra le rythme. Mais Butch tira plus fort sur les mèches noires et ramena le vampire à sa bouche. C’était trop tôt, il voulait encore profiter avant de partir à orgasme-land. Ils s’embrassèrent de longues minutes, leurs corps recherchant ce frottement si excitant.

Dans cette position, V écrasait complètement son partenaire. Il l’avait à sa merci, comme il l’avait tant de fois fantasmé. Sauf que c’était spécial. Butch lui offrait plus qu’il n’aurait jamais espéré. Il lui donnait un nouveau souffle, l’envie de vivre, tout simplement. Alors, il lui devait quelque chose. Il s’écarta après un dernier baiser rapide et se coucha sur le ventre, à côté du flic.

— Vas-y, Cop.

Butch eut un instant d’arrêt devant ce corps magnifique offert.

— Euh, t’es sûr ? Parce que sinon, je suis partant pour que tu...

— Ferme-la avant que je ne change d’avis.

— Ok. Bon, attends, bouge pas !

Butch sauta en bas du lit et s’enfuit de la chambre à toutes jambes. V fronça les sourcils en l’entendant remuer dans la pièce à côté.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

Le flic revint au pas de course, une petite bouteille de lubrifiant entre les mains.

— J’ai acheté... ce truc... au cas où, enfin, tu vois.

V faillit éclater de rire en écoutant les explications vaseuses, mais il était bien trop nerveux pour ça.

— Magne-toi, je suis sur le point de t’égorger, là !

Butch remonta sur la couche. V avait caché son visage entre ses bras croisés et attendait. Attendait encore. Longtemps.

— Putain de bouchon de merde ! grogna le flic. Sécurité enfant de mes deux ! Puis les gosses touchent pas à ça , alors pourquoi... ?

V lui arracha le flacon des mains, l’ouvrit d’un seul geste et le lui rendit dans un geste brusque.

— Merci. Non, mais ils sont cons aussi.

— Cop, ta gueule !

Le flic se la ferma. Quand il était nerveux, il parlait beaucoup, enfin, plus que d’habitude. Et là, son niveau de nervosité était au taquet. Il s’installa à genoux entre les grandes jambes de V. Il enduisit ses doigts et les glissa entre les fesses fermes. Tendues. Il n’était pas le seul à redouter ce moment. Il se pencha et embrassa la colonne vertébrale tout du long.

— Détends-toi.

V se contenta de soupirer, il était à l’agonie. Butch le remarqua. Peut-être que ce n’était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il se pencha tout près de son oreille, son souffle effleurait les tatouages de la tempe.

— V, choisis un mot de sécurité.

— Quoi ?

— Si tu le dis, j’arrêterai tout, je te le promets.

V prit quelques secondes. Cette situation était ingérable, totalement impossible. Il n’avait jamais fait l’amour avec autant de douceur et cependant, il se sentait comme enchaîné dans le pire donjon SM. Il devait renoncer ou il allait exploser et devenir dangereux.

— O’Neil.

— Mon nom ?

— Je suis sûr de m’en souvenir.

Butch sourit. C’était exactement ce qu’il lui avait dit. Il embrassa sa tempe tatouée et glissa un doigt en V. Le vampire se contracta. Puis sentit un plaisir étrange et fugace. Le flic prit son temps pour le préparer. Tout compte fait, ses recherches sur le net payaient.

— V ?

— Vas-y.

La voix étranglée contredisait totalement les mots. Mais il fallait en finir, V n’avait pas besoin de la pitié du flic et s’ils reculaient maintenant, ce serait un bordel sans nom. Butch enduisit son sexe d’huile et s’aligna.

À la première poussée, il vit le vampire agripper les draps de toutes ses forces. Butch se retira et revint, un peu plus fort. Cette fois, V eut un mouvement, comme s’il tentait de fuir. En pleine panique. Butch s’immobilisa et s’allongea totalement sur lui, pour qu’il sente sa présence, mais aussi, l’empêcher de se barrer, si possible.

— V, c’est juste moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

— Je sais.

— Quel est ton mot de sécurité ?

— O’Neil.

— Tu veux le dire ?

— Non.

Cette fois, Butch s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde. Son sexe était douloureux d’être aussi comprimé et il imaginait sans mal le supplice de son amant. Ce dernier haletait, le nez dans l’oreiller. Et V entendait. Des rires. Des cris. Des sifflets. Il était de retour au camp, il sentait le froid. Non, la chaleur. Celle du Cop, sur lui. Sa voix dans ses gémissements. Son odeur.

Butch ajusta sa position et passa son bras sous le menton du vampire.

— Mords-moi.

V tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux de diamant étincelaient. Le vampire tressaillit. Il sentait qu’il commençait à perdre les pédales. Tout son corps devenait luminescent, il allait finir par foutre le feu. Un goût de sang. Il venait de se mordre la langue.

Une caresse remonta le long de son flanc pour longer son bras et venir à son poignet. Butch retira le gant de cuir et entrelaça leurs doigts. V s’y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son Cop était le seul à pouvoir faire ça, c’était lui.

— Mords-moi, V. Je veux que tu le fasses.

Cette fois, le vampire planta ses crocs dans la veine fine du poignet flic, juste sous la peau. Butch eut un sursaut, ça lui fit mal une seconde et quand V aspira, il sentit une onde de plaisir jaillir dans son ventre. Ses hanches accélérèrent le mouvement. V y répondit en bougeant au même rythme. Son sexe frottait délicieusement entre le satin et ses abdominaux, sa bouche inondée du goût de son flic, mêlé à celui de son propre sang.

_À moi._

Leurs corps bougèrent à l’unisson. V retira ses canines et lécha les deux petites ouvertures pour les cicatriser. Il courba la tête en arrière et la langue du Cop envahit sa bouche. Sa nuque était douloureuse, mais il s’en foutait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en sécurité. Parce que c’était _lui_. Son _hellren_.

Butch accéléra encore les mouvement, le lit grinçait sous l’assaut. Il ne retenait rien, comme si sa vie dépendait de chaque coup de rein. V finit par jouir en feulant et Butch le rejoignit quelques mouvements tard. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps ferme. Leurs battements de cœur pulsaient au même rythme effréné, leurs respirations chaotiques.

Butch se retira et V grogna d’inconfort. Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés face à face.

— Ça va ? demanda le flic.

— Mmh. Mieux que ça.

Butch rigola. Lui aussi se sentait mieux que bien.

— On aurait besoin d’une autre douche, souffla V.

Mais Butch se serra contre lui.

— Moi humain vulgaire. Moi dormir tout collant et transpirant. Puis d’abord, c’est pas moi qui en ai foutu partout.

— Tsss ! T’es fier de toi, hein ?

— Pas qu’un peu, mec ! ricana le flic en l’embrassant dans le cou.

V frémit. Il était étonné du plaisir que ce genre de geste lui procurait à chaque fois. Et encore plus de se sentir glisser vers le sommeil alors qu’il n’était pas seul. Mais il avait confiance, c’était son Cop, après tout.

  


* * *

  


Butch et V venaient prendre le premier repas à la salle à manger. Tout le monde était déjà là et tous se tournèrent vers eux comme un seul homme. Butch portait l’uniforme de cuir, il était de sortie ce soir. Et son cou arborait plusieurs morsures. De plus, il émanait d’eux une odeur d’épices sombres, plus discrète chez le flic, mais présente quand même.

Rhage ouvrit la bouche, mais O’Neil pointa sur lui un index menaçant.

— Un mot, Hollywood, et je t’arrache les couilles pour te les faire bouffer !

— Sûr que question couilles, t’es devenu un expert, à ce qu’il semblerait.

— Bon, rugit le roi, si on parlait de vos testicules plus tard ? Je voudrais manger en paix.

V n’avait rien dit et s’installa à table, l’air serein, tout en ignorant les regards intrigués posés sur eux. Il suffit d’attendre quelques secondes, des plats savoureux apportés par les doggens et la vie reprit ses droits.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Une fois leur café servi, le roi reprit la parole.

— Ce soir, on reprend les rondes. Fhurie et Zadiste, vous irez au Sud de la ville. Butch et Rhage, vers le ZeroSum. Quant à toi, V, tu es de repos encore ce soir, je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau.

Rhage leva le doigt.

— Monseigneur, je pourrais changer d’équipier ? Avec un beau corps comme le mien, j’ai peur d’être harcelé sexuellement.

V le fusilla du regard, mais Butch leva le doigt à son tour.

— Monseigneur, une main au cul, c’est du harcèlement ?

Kohler se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

— Vous savez que j’ai droit de vie ou de mort sur vous ? Vous le savez, hein ? Allez, foutez le camp ! Et revenez entiers.

La salle à manger se vida promptement. V retint Butch par le bras et posa sa main sur la fesse gainée de cuir.

— Hollywood va être super lourd, ce soir.

— Bah, pas plus que d’habitude.

Butch l’embrassa délicatement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Hey, Cop.

— Ouais ?

— Pas plus de trois lessers avalés, ok ?

— Promis. À tout à l’heure.

V avait vu la mort du flic dans une de ses visions. Un jour, il avalerait trop d’éradiqueurs et y laisserait la vie. Sauf qu’il ne savait pas quand et ça le rendait toujours anxieux à chaque fois que le flic sortait sans lui.

— V, amène-toi, lança Kohler depuis l’étage.

Vishous monta les marches qui menaient au bureau et s’assit en face du roi en commençant de rouler une cigarette.

— Toi et le flic, hein ?

— T’y vois quelque chose à redire, Monseigneur ?

— Oui. Vous aurez mis le temps !

V abandonna sa hargne pour sourire.

— Je ne suis pas un mec facile.

— Ouais... Bon, je sais que ce n’est pas trop le moment, mais j’ai vu la Vierge Scribe. Elle réclame son Primâle.

V glissa sa clope entre ses lèvres pincées et l’alluma.

— Elle va l’attendre longtemps, je me suis dédié au flic.

— Tu ne peux pas lui désobéir. Tu sais qu’elle n’acceptera jamais l’union stérile d’un frère.

— C’est elle qui aurait mieux fait d’être stérile !

Kohler savait aussi qu’elle était la propre mère de V. Et que les Élues n’avaient été créées que pour perpétuer la race des guerriers de la Confrérie. Ils n’étaient que cinq, ils devaient agrandir leurs rangs. Pour le bien de la multitude.

— V, s’il y avait un moyen de la convaincre du contraire, je le ferais.

— Je sais. Mais je ne quitterai pas le Cop pour aller violer quarante vierges ! Et je le lui dirai moi-même, t’as plus à t’en mêler.

V sortit à grands pas et Kohler frotta ses yeux douloureux. Il comprenait la colère de son Frère. Si on voulait le séparer de Beth, il préférerait crever plutôt que renoncer à elle. Vishous et O’Neil avaient traversé beaucoup d’épreuves, ils méritaient de vivre la vie qu’ils avaient choisie. Mais qui pouvait s’opposer à la volonté d’une Déesse ?

  


* * *

  


Butch s’étira en grimaçant. Ils avaient fait l’amour dès son retour, puis dormi, et encore l’amour pour finir sous la douche ensemble. Il était tout courbaturé.

Dans le salon de la Piaule, V était déjà derrière ses joujoux. Butch passa derrière lui et embrassa sa nuque avant d’aller se chercher sa dose thérapeutique de café.

V était toujours surpris de ses gestes tendres qui ne demandaient rien en retour. Et il aimait ça, vraiment. Ce qui rendait ses idées encore plus noires. Mais le flic avait le droit de savoir, surtout si le vampire y restait en voulant s’opposer à sa chère môman.

— Cop, tu sais ce qu’est un Primâle ?

— Nope. C’est quoi ?

L’explication allait être longue et douloureuse. La Vierge Scribe exigeait sa réponse. Lui aussi aurait voulu savoir si le rêve qu’il avait fait, celui de l’assassinat de Marissa, était une vision de lui en train de le commettre et simplement imité par Akim, ou alors qu’il avait vu ce que cet enfant de salaud ferait.

Et V ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que parfois, la seule qui compte, c’est : _Et puis merde !_

  


  


**FIN**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est fini !
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic un jour où j'étais de mauvaise humeur, elle a réussi à me redonner le smile. Et c'était pas gagné !
> 
> Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et commenté (ou pas). Et ma Lisen, mon amie, j'espère que ce modeste cadeau t'aura plu.
> 
> Au plaisir !

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais, je coupe lààààà !
> 
> Au plaisir


End file.
